La Leyenda Del Angel
by CIELO PAZ
Summary: La historia del angel mas poderoso del mundo, la historia de como vencio a la oscuridad, la historia de como se enamoro de un demonio...
1. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

_**Los ángeles, seres de luz mandados desde el cielo. Ay distintas creencias respecto a ellos, cada uno tiene su opinión sobre ellos. Todos tienen un ángel que los cuida desde su nacimiento, pero ellos nunca se dejan ver. Pocos han sido los privilegiados en ver a esos seres de hermosas alas blancas.**_

_**La siguiente historia se trata de la historia de un ángel distinto a los demás, un ángel que envés de proteger a una persona protegerá a dos mundos, un ángel que viajo atravez del tiempo, un ángel que se enamoró…de un demonio. Un ángel llamado kagome Higurashi**_

_**-Escuela primaria tomokeda- 14 de marzo 2007, 12:30**_

-oye sango, me podrías pasar la tarea del viernes pasado-dice una pequeña niña pelirroja de 8 años

-claro ayame, cuando lleguemos a mi casa te la paso

Ayame, rin y sango eran amigas desde jardín de niños, nunca se separaban, jugaban juntas todo el día, hacían pijamadas, almorzaban y hacían la tarea juntas, y sobre todo eso se protegían unas a las otras de Kikyo y sus secuaces (como ellas las habían llamado).

Kikyo, Kagura y kanna siempre las molestaban y le hacían bromas pesadas. Cuando se conocieron ella las humillo públicamente, y desde entonces no eran muy "sociales" que digamos en la escuela. Múltiples veces ella les dijo que estaba arrepentida de todo lo que les había hecho y ellas la perdonaban, pero poco después ella le cuenta a toda la escuela sus secretos y termina riéndose en la cara de ellas diciendo que ella nunca se aria amigas de unas "perdedoras" como ellas

Desde entonces ellas no le creen una sola palabra a Kikyo y sus amigas

-oh, oh brujas a la vista-dijo sango molesta viendo como Kikyo, Kagura y kanna se acercaban

-miren quienes están aquí, sango, rin y ayame, un gusto volver a verlas-dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa burlona

-lástima que nosotras no podemos decir lo mismo-susurro ayame con molestia

-pero que crueles, yo solo venía a saludar-

-no te acerques mucho Kikyo, pueden tener sarna-dijo Kagura

-tienes razón Kagura, además llegaremos tarde a nuestro viaje a parís-dijo Kikyo mientras pasaba por al lado de las tres- adiós perdedoras-dijo y les dio un empujón haciendo que las tres cayeran por una zanja y rodaran hasta un camino

-jajajajajajajaja-se reían a carcajadas Kikyo, Kagura y kanna

Sango, ayame y rin se largaron a llorar

_**-Serca de allí-**_

Well, if your hands start a-clappin'

And your fingers start a-poppin'

And your feet start a-movin' around

And if you start to swing and sway

When the band starts to play

A real cool way out sound

And if you get to can't help it and you can't sit down

You feel like you gotta move around- tarareaba el conductor de un camion de mudanza

El hombre iba tan distraído cantando la canción que no se dio cuenta que en el medio del camino estaban tres pequeñas niñas de 8 años

Cuando se dio cuenta de ello toco la bocina fuertemente mientras gritaba-¡CUIDADO!

Las pequeñas levantaron levemente la vista y abrieron los ojos como platos al ver que un camión se les venía encima

Quedaron inmóviles del terror, querían moverse pero su cuerpo no se los permitía.

Las pequeñas pensaron que ese era su fin, pero de repente una luz cegadora apareció y las quito del camino

Las pequeñas niñas temblaban en brazos de esa luz.

La luz dejo a pocos metros a las pequeñas, parecían realmente asustadas y como no, si estuvieron al borde de que las pisara un camión

-cálmense, ya están a salvo-dijo suavemente una voz

Las niñas levantaron la vista intentando ver a la dueña de la voz

De a poco la luz se fue apagando hasta solamente quedar levemente pegada al cuerpo de una pequeña niña de cabellos azabaches

-traten de tener más cuidado, ese camión pudo haberlas matado

-y…y… ¿tú quién eres?-dijo sango

-yo, soy El Ángel

Las muchachas la miraron incrédulas

¿Un ángel? ¿Es enserio? ¿Eso debía ser una broma?

La inspeccionaron minuciosamente, en verdad podría ser un ángel con ese aspecto

La pequeña niña estaba rodeada de una leve luz blanca, su cabello azabache flotaba en el aire, traía puerto un vestidito blanco hermoso y unas sandalias doradas. Y lo que confirmo sus sospechas fueron las enormes alas blancas que poseía

-prometan que tendrán más cuidado

Las muchachas simplemente asintieron y vieron como les dedicaba una dulce sonrisa

-bueno, adiós-dijo y se dio vuelta

Las tres muchachas todavía estaban en shok, no podían creer lo que estaban viendo

-espera, ¿a dónde vas?-dijo sango saliendo del shok

-a mi casa, a donde más iría

-¿de dónde vienes? ¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto ayame

-vengo de un lugar muy lejano, pero fui mandada aquí hace poco

-¿del cielo?

-no, no del cielo. De otro lugar, que está muy lejos de aquí

-¿y qué haces aquí?

-se los contare en el camino

-¿el camino? ¿A dónde vamos?

-a su casa, sus madres deben estar preocupadas

Las pequeñas asintieron y se levantaron dispuestas a tomar rumbo a su casa, pero la pequeña azabache las tomo por sorpresa al levantarlas a las tres con una fuerza sobrenatural y colocarlas en su espalda

Abrió de par en par sus alas y se elevo

Al principio las pequeñas se asustaron, pero ese miedo se fue esfumando poco a poco

Era realmente increíble sentir el viento en la cara mientras miraban hacia abajo

-Wow esto es increíble-dijo ayame emocionada

-¿quieren que valla más abajo?-pregunto kagome

-¡NO!-dijeron al unisonio- ¡VE MAS ARRIBA!

-¿más arriba? ¿Están seguras?

-¡SI!

Obedeció al pedido o más bien orden de las pequeñas niñas y se elevó aún más

Ya no se podía ver nada más que las nubes a la altura que estaban

-oye ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto rin

-me llamo kagome, y ustedes

-yo soy rin, ella es ayame y ella es Sango-dijo rin presentándolas

-un gusto conocerlas

-el gusto es nuestro, nos honra conocer a un auténtico ángel-dijo sango

-en realidad no soy un ángel, va eso creo

-¿cómo que no eres un ángel? ¿Entonces que eres?-pregunto rin confundida

-oigan creo que ya llegamos a sus casas (eran vecinas)

La pequeña bajo hasta un lugar más apartado y las dejo ahí

- ya llegamos

-sí, gracias por traernos

-bueno, adiós

-espera, te volveremos a ver-dijo sango angustiada y triste por la posibilidad de no volver a ver a kagome

-si claro

-mañana, después de la escuela-dijo ayame

-las veré mañana después de la escuela-dijo kagome

Les dio un último adiós y se marchó volando

Pasaron unas cuantas semanas desde este hecho y las 4 niñas se habían vuelto muy amigas

Siempre después de la escuela kagome las iba a buscar y las llevaba a volar por un rato. Después jugaban juntas hasta el atardecer, cuando merendaban juntas y abecés hacían una pijamada y se quedaban toda la noche hablando

Hasta que cierto día kagome no apareció

Ellas la buscaron y la buscaron pero no la encontraron

Fueron pasando los días y las esperanzas de que ella volviera a aparecer se iban con los días

_**-9 años después-**_

Las tres muchachas ya casi no recodaban a la azabache, ya habían perdido toda esperanza de volver a encontrarla, probablemente había sido su imaginación infantil quien creo a kagome, porque por favor un ángel, eso era imposible

_**-Mientras tanto con kagome…-**_

Kagome regresaba montada en su fiel amigo Blue Fire (un hermoso espécimen de fénix de fuego azul) y acompañada de sus aves de un largo viaje que había hecho por Alaska

-fue hermoso no lo crees

_-silbido afirmativo-_

-pero nada se compara con volver a casa-dio un suspiro nostálgico- ¿tú la extrañas?

-_silbido afirmativo-_

-yo también la extraño mucho, pero pronto llegaremos si no me equivoco

- _silbido afirmativo-_

-volver, volver a casa…-susurro mirando al cielo

-silbido de preocupación- de parte de todas las aves

-tranquilos chicos yo estoy bien-dijo con tristeza

Las aves no se quedaron convencidas con las palabras de su ama, ella estaba triste lo sabían, podían notarlo

:-_**conversación de las aves que iban más atrás (en su idioma)-:**_

_**-me pone mal ver a kagome así-dijo un precioso Hræsvelgr**_

_**-a mí también, pero sabes que en esta fecha ella siempre se pone triste y no la culpo es difícil separarte de tu familia-dijo comprensivo el ave Peng**_

_**-si tienes razón**_

_**-lo único que podemos hacer es apoyarla **_

_**Las dos aves asintieron y apresuraron su vuelo**_

_**-En un lugar muy lejano-**_

_**Cerca del goshimboku…Un poderoso youkai peliplateado caminaba **_

10 años, 10 años habían pasado desde que la había perdido, 10 años habían pasado desde que se le había roto el corazón

Cada año que pasaba sin ella era triste y doloroso para él y más en ese día tan especial, el día que iba ser el mejor de su vida se convirtió en el más doloroso y oscuro

"otro año otra flor"

Cada año el peliplata se acercaba al goshimboku y dejaba una flor, una rosa blanca, la favorita de ella

El youkai dejo la flor en el goshimboku y lo miro detenidamente y encontró una escritura que él había hecho hace años

Se acercó y la miro

"Kagome y InuYasha para siempre" decía y tenía dibujado un corazón alrededor

Clavo sus garras en el tronco al mismo tiempo que susurraba- kagome

El youkai corrió lejos del lugar a todo lo que le daban las piernas

Él no se iba a rendir, él iba a volver a kagome, tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana, pero algún día ellos volverían a encontrarse

_**-Sobre los cielos de manhattan-**_

-chicos creo que ya llegamos-dijo kagome mirando hacia abajo

-_silbido-_

Volaron unos segundos más hasta que llegaron a las afueras de la ciudad donde se encontraba el templo Higurashi

-bien chicos bajen-

El enorme grupo de aves bajo hasta el patio del templo

Algunas aterrizaron en las afueras porque el patio no era tan grande para que todas las aves entraran

Kagome bajo de Blue Fire y entro a la casa

-guau este lugar realmente está sucio-dijo pasando un dedo por el marco de la puerta-pero no dejare que se quede así, Säubern

Automáticamente la casa empezó a limpiarse sola, hasta no quedar ni un gramo de mugre

-así está mucho mejor, muchachos entren

Las aves trataron de entrar pero eran demasiado grandes

-ah cierto, déjenme hacer algo al respecto. Reduzierer-Größe

Al instante en que la muchacha pronuncio esas palabras las aves redujeron su tamaño a uno de un ave normal pero sin cambiar su apariencia

-Ahora sí, espero no se molesten-dijo nerviosa por la reacción de sus amadas aves

-_silbido despreocupado-_

_-_gracias muchachos, entren

Las aves entraron junto a su dueña y se acomodaron

Kagome subió a su cuarto y acomodo sus cosas, cuando termino bajo al sótano, al fondo de todo oculto por unas cajas y una barrera mágica había una puerta gigante hecha de piedra

- Entdecken Sie Ihren Inhalt- pronuncio y un resplandor salió de la puerta

-¡muchachos vengan!-

Las aves bajaron al sótano y se colocaron alrededor de su ama

Kagome abrió la puerta enseñando un hermoso lugar donde se podrían apreciar montañas nevadas, volcanes, grandes mares, hermosos prados llenos de flores y vegetación abundante

Era un lugar donde cada una de sus aves podía vivir, para las aves de fuego tenía el lugar de los volcanes, donde hacía un calor extremo y todo el lugar estaba prendido en llamas

El lugar de las montañas para las aves de frio donde todo estaba nevado y congelado, a temperaturas de frio extremas

Los grandes ríos para los de agua Y los grandes prados para los de tierra

Depende de que habitad estaban ellos más cómodos

-entren

Las aves sin más preámbulos y entraron y volaron por los cielos felices

Kagome sonrió con ternura y los siguió mirando

Cada ave se dirigió al hábitat que les hacía más cómodo y se sintieron más fuertes y felices, a pesar de adaptarse al otro mundo, en su hábitat natural eran más fuertes y eso los hacía sentir más felices todavía

Kagome les dedico una última sonrisa y se dispuso a volver al sótano, pero cuando se volteo vio que había unas aves que no se habían movido

Su fiel fénix de fuego azul Blue Fire (uno de los tantos fénix que tenía), su hermosa Sunny (una Zhar-Ptitsa), Fuji (un Suzaku), Yuki (una caradrio), Oyuki (un peng), Akari (un precioso alicanto), Yui (un pequeño hercinia), Tetsuya (un garuda), Kagami (un ave espejo) y Blake (un fénix negro)

-ey que hacen aquí, vallan, exploren, coman, hagan lo que quieran

Las aves no se movieron

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo preocupada de que no les gustara

No obtuvo repuesta, solamente que Blue Fire se subiera a su hombro y de a poco las demás aves se subieran también

-oigan ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto confundida

-_silbido de negación_-de parte de Blake

-pero… ¿Por qué? Si me verán siempre

-_silbido negador-_

-yo siempre supe que me querías-dijo kagome con una sonrisa alegre

El pájaro rápidamente dio un _silbido de negación_

-sí, sí, si claro, lo que tú digas

El fénix negro simplemente desvió la cabeza con orgullo

-verdad que si me quiere-susurro kagome a los otros

Los pájaros asintieron

Kagome salió del sótano junto con sus bellas aves las que se negaban a abandonarla

-bien chicos que les parece si hacemos un recorrido por la ciudad

Las aves asintieron y salieron con ella

Kagome se subió a Blue Fire y se elevó siendo seguida por los otros

Recorrieron la ciudad a vuelo bajo, como la altura de los edificios más pequeños. Claro que antes kagome hiso un hechizo para que se volvieran intangibles e invisibles

-es bonita no lo creen

-_silbido de afirmación-_departe de todas las aves esepto de Blake que se mantenía serio

Kagome iba distraídamente mirando los autos, edificios y personas que no se dio cuenta que un leve brillo se estaba naciendo de su collar

De repente sintió la energía de espíritus conocidos, los de su madre, su abuela, su bisabuela (etc…)

Y vio la luz que ahora en vez de ser leve, prácticamente la estaba envolviendo

-pero que…-

Pero Antes de que pudiera terminar desapareció

-ahh…mi cabeza- se quejó agarrándose la cabeza-¿Dónde estoy?

La joven estaba acostada en el césped al lado de una laguna, que al parecer era lo único que había en ese lugar

-ho…ho…hola, ¿ay alguien aquí?-pregunto mirando a todos lados

-¡BLUE FIRE! ¡BLAKE! ¡SUNNY! ¡FUJI! ¡YUKI! ¡OYUKI! ¡AKARI! ¡YUI! ¡KAGAMI! ¡TETSUYA!-llamo a sus aves pero ninguna apareció

Esto empezaba a preocuparle, ¿y si les hubieran echo algo? ¿Qué tal si la secuestraron?

La muchacha se arrimó a la laguna y vio su reflejo

Pero de pronto su reflejo desapareció y dio lugar a una imagen

Eran todas sus aves volando preocupadas por la ciudad

-¡chicos! ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Oigan, por aquí!

Por más gritos que diera kagome ellos no la escucharían

Toco el agua tratando de tocar a sus aves pero en el momento que la toco la imagen desapareció

Y apareció otra imagen, la de tres jovencitas, una pelinegra, una castaña y una pelirroja

Kagome las reconoció y abrió los ojos como platos

-pero, qué es esto…-susurro

Volvió a tocar el agua y apareció otra imagen

Era la imagen de la que parecía ser ella vestida de un hermoso vestido blanco y una capa, y también había otras tres jóvenes. Una era una demonia loba pelirroja, otra era una hermosa exterminadora y otra una sacerdotisa

Al parecer estaban evitando un robo

Ahora sí que no entendía nada, ¿Qué significaban esas imágenes? ¿Por qué se las mostraban? ¿Por qué la habían traído aquí?

Volvió a tocar el agua y esta vez mostraron a lo que al parecer de kagome era un youkai

Traía un kimono rojo y Tenía el pelo plateado largo, dos orejitas de perro, ojos rojo sangre, grandes garras y colmillos y marcas moradas en sus mejillas

Kagome le pareció conocerlo, pero no podía recordarlo

-kagome…-susurro el youkai

La muchacha se sorprendió,

¿Había dicho lo que había creído que dijo? ¿Kagome? ¿Cómo es que la conocía? ¿De dónde la conocía?

Kagome iba a volver a tocar el agua pero antes de que lo hiciera la imagen desapareció por si sola

Tratando de volver a ver la imagen del joven youkai toco el agua, pero no apareció nada, metió más hondo la mano y nada, metió todo el brazo y alguien la agarro

-¡AHHHHHHH!

Gritaba mientras era arrastrada hacia el fondo

Cuando llegaron al fondo fue tirada hasta dentro de una cueva

Poco a poco el agua iba bajando hasta que ya no hubo más. Al final de la cueva se podía ver que unos rayos de sol se asomaban

Camino hasta el final y cuando llego pudo ver un enorme campo cubierto de hermosas flores

-Wow, es hermoso-dijo kagome fascinada

-sí, es verdad-dijo una dulce voz- es muy hermoso…

Kagome inmediatamente se dio vuelta, lista para atacar

-tranquila kagome, no vamos a atacarte-dijo otra voz

Kagome inmediatamente bajo su guardia al ver de quien se trataban. Eran su madre, su abuela, su bisabuela (todos sus antepasados)

-vamos kagome…, no seas tímida-dijo su madre

-venga niña, no tenemos todo el día-dijo su bisabuela

Kagome estaba paralizada en su lugar, no se podía mover.

Cuando al fin reacciono sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió a abrazar a su madre y a su abuela. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo las traspaso

-que…-susurro confundida

-hijita somos espíritus

-ah…-dijo triste- y para que me trajeron

-te trajimos porque ha llegado la hora kagome

-¿la hora? ¿La hora de qué?

-la hora de que empieces tu misión

-¿mi misión? ¿Cuál misión?

-kagome tu viniste con un propósito al mundo, eres especial, tu serás la que salve al mundo, la que le traerá paz

-y como saben que soy yo

-lo sabemos desde tu nacimiento, tu destino es salvar a el mundo, tu eres el ángel que fue destinado a vencer a la oscuridad

-¿Ángel? ¿Entonces es cierto eso…? ¿Es cierto que soy un Ángel?

-eres una Ángel-hechicera

- ¿Ángel- hechicera? ¿Qué es eso?

-es una larga historia que no tenemos tiempo de contarte

-bien ¿ay algo más que quieran decirme?

-si kagome, como ya te dijimos ha llegado la hora, la hora de que ocupes tu rol, tienes las habilidades necesarias y la edad suficiente para ocuparlo

-y mi rol es…

-ahora simplemente empezaras por tu ciudad, pero después lo harás con el mundo, cuando creas que ya estés lista

-podemos ir al grano, sin ofender, no es que no me guste estar con ustedes, pero… ya me están haciendo dar mucha vuelta y me están mareando

-tienes razón. Lo que te queremos decir es que tu misión ahora es proteger a tu ciudad, pero no como kagome, sino como otra persona, vas a disfrazarte y combatirás al mal

-¿cómo una especie de Superman, Batman o Spider-man?

-exacto, solo que tú eres real y eres mucho más poderosa que todos esos juntos

-ah…

-pero no podemos obligarte si no quieres

Kagome asintió

-la pregunta es ¿estas dispuesta a hacerlo?

-déjenme pensarlo, mmm… disfrazarme y salvar a la gente de día o de noche, ser admirada y reconocida, hasta podrían hacerme una estatua, una película sobre mí, un videojuego, una calle-decía kagome emocionada

-kagome no estas exagerando-dijeron al unisonio las mujeres con una gota gigante al estilo anime

Kagome no contesto, seguía perdida en su imaginación

-kagome…kagome… ¡kagome! ¡KAGOME!

-¿eh?, que pasa

-¿aceptas o no?

-sí, sí, si claro

-bien, kagome tu disfraz está aquí

Arriba de las mujeres apareció una pantalla gigante donde mostraba un templo antiguo en unas montañas

-¿el templo de los susurros?

-sí, está ahí

-ay algo más que deba saber

-no, nada más. Ya es hora que vuelvas

-adiós mama

-adiós hija

De repente se abrió un portal atrás de kagome y la arrastro hacia el

-buena suerte pequeña-fue lo último que le escucho decir a su madre antes de ser absorbida por el portal

Al salir del portal se encontró con su templo

-uf, que viaje tan agitado

-¡muchachos ya estoy aquí! ¡Vengan!

A kagome le pareció raro que no vinieran, y se preocupó, pero luego recordó lo que había visto en la laguna y se dio un golpe ella misma

-ay no, cierto ellos estaban buscándome en la ciudad, cera mejor que valla por ellos antes de que causen algún problema

Kagome cerró los ojos por un momento y dejo aparecer un par de hermosas y enormes alas

Las abrió por completo y se elevó tomando rumbo a la ciudad

-ojala no les haya pasado nada

**Hola, como estan**

**Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva historia, aunque en realidad esta historia ya la habia escrito, pero de otra manera, solamente decidi darle otro rumbo **

**Espero que esta vez me salga mejor **

**Porfa dejen reviews **

**Besos hasta el próximo cap**

**Ops, esperen me olvide de decir que los personajes de inuyasha no son mios, solamente la historia**

**Y además aquí les dejo unos links para los que quieren ver como son las aves que cria kagome**

listas. /lista/aves-mitologicas-350417/

.

**bueno ahora si, chau…**


	2. Chapter 2: El Templo De Los Susurros

Después de una larga búsqueda por la ciudad y los alrededores encontró a todas sus aves

-Y entonces eso fue lo que paso…-Termino de explicarles lo sucedido

-Debo ir al Templo De Los Susurros, lo más pronto posible. Pero primero necesito recoger unas cosas

-_silbido de pregunta_

-Iré a por mis armas, aunque allá no las pueda usar las necesitare igual

Blue Fire asintió y tomo rumbo junto con sus compañeros al templo Higurashi.

Cuando llegaron kagome inmediatamente agarro una pala y empezó a cavar en las raíces de goshimboku

Las aves más jóvenes no entendían porque lo hacía, pero los más viejos sabían exactamente

Excavo y excavo, hasta que la pala toco algo

-Aquí esta-susurro y empezó a excavar ella misma con sus manos

Poco tiempo después se pudo divisar un enorme y viejo baúl

Las jóvenes aves miraron con curiosidad el baúl y kagome lo abrió

En el interior de este se pudo divisar un par de Gamas, un par de Sai de acero, una bolsa repleta de Shurikens envenenados de 6 puntas echas de titanio, un Jutte, unos Nunchakus, un Tantô, una bolsa de Tetsubishis, una bolsa de dardos llenos de veneno de una Chiruxen (Una serpiente de veneno muy potente de la otra era), un Yari, un Kusarifundo, unos Metsubushi y un Kusari Gama

-_silbido irónico-_

-¡Oye! ¡Yo era muy buena con estas cosas!

-_otro silbido irónico-_

- era, sigo y **seguiré** siendo- remarco kagome

Saco todas sus armas y las dejo a un lado y miro el fondo del baúl

- Geheimnis enthüllt

Una tenue luz apareció en el fondo del baúl y dio vista a unas armas más que antes no habían aparecido

-_silbido de pregunta-_

-son armas de un poder inimaginable

Las poderosas armas que antes había mencionado kagome eran: un par abanicos, Los Abanicos Killing. Hechos de Adamantium y piel de dragón, que tenía ocultos unas cuchillas de un filo mortal

Una cadena, La Cadena De Sangre, Sangre Negra. Hecha al igual que muchas de sus armas de Adamantium y de sangre de los magos negros

Dos cuchillas de oro, Las Cuchillas De Oro Con Sangre De Sirenas, Las Cuchillas Esperanza

Un arco y unas flechas, El Arco Y Las Flechas Free Spirit, El arco y las flechas más poderosas del mundo, echa de oro blanco, diamantes y energía angelical, y las flechas echas de la misma energía

Y cuatro espadas

La Espada Espiritual

La Espada De La Oscuridad

La Espada De La Luz

Y

La Espada De La Muerte

Kagome las miro con detenimiento, esas armas le traían muchos recuerdos

-_silbido-_

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-_silbido-_

_-_no, nada, solamente recordaba unas cosas. Bien ahora si estoy lista

Blue fire le ofreció su lomo y ella gustosa se subió y se elevaron diendo rumbo a El Templo De Los Susurros

El sol ya se estaba metiendo, el viaje al templo de los susurros era un camino largo, muy, muy, muy largo

-_silbido de pregunta-_

-no creo que quieras escuchar esas historias Blue Fire

-_silbido de afirmación_

-¿estás seguro?

_-silbido de afirmación-_

_-_bien, pero solo una ok

-silbido de afirmación

-¿Cuál de todas quieres oír?

-_silbido-_

-ah…, la historia del Arco Y Flechas Free Spirit… bien la historia de cómo me lo dieron es así

Kagome se acomodó en el lomo de su ave

-bien… empecemos

_**-Flash Back-**_

_**-¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!-gritaba una pequeña niña azabache de 7 años buscando a su padre**_

_**-¿qué pasa pequeña? –pregunto un hombre peliazulado**_

_**-¡mira papi! ¡Le di! ¡Le di! ¡Le di!-decía emocionada dando saltitos**_

_**El hombre miro hacia un árbol lejano donde tenía una flecha clavada. El hombre se sintió orgulloso de su pequeña hija**_

_**-bien echo kag-dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente su cabellera azabache- sabía que lo harías, eres la mejor arquera de 7 años que he visto y por haber estado entrenando mucho y haber hecho esto bien, te tengo un premio**_

_**-¿un premio? ¡QUE ES! ¡QUE ES! ¡DIME PAPI! ¡PORFA!-decía mirándolo con ojitos suplicantes**_

_**Al padre de kagome eso le lleno de ternura **_

_**-toma mi pequeña kag, mi dulce angelito-dijo y saco de detrás de su espalda un hermoso arco y flechas de oro blanco, diamantes y energía**_

_**La pequeña niña se sorprendió, ella sabía que eran esas cosas**_

_**-esto es…es…**_

_**-si pequeña estos son el arco y flechas Free Spirit**_

_**-pero…pero…papi… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me das esto?**_

_**-porque es tuyo mi niña, estoy seguro que tú eres su dueña**_

_**-¿y cómo sabes eso?**_

_**-lo sé desde tu nacimiento mi niña, sé que este es tu arco y flechas**_

_**-pero papi…**_

_**-adelante kag, tómalo-dijo extendiéndole el arco y flechas**_

_**Desconfiada las tomo y empezó a brillar**_

_**La niña se asustó, tal vez lo habría roto**_

_**-papi, creo que lo rompí-dijo a punto de largarse a llorar**_

_**Su padre le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora dejándole en claro que todo estaba bien**_

_**-no, no lo rompiste, simplemente te esta reconociendo**_

_**-¿reconociendo?**_

_**-si kag, este arco y flechas fueron hechos para que solamente una persona pueda usarlo y evidentemente esa persona eres tú, nadie más puede usarlo**_

_**-¿Y porque nadie más puede?**_

_**-porque este arco fue echo exclusivamente para ti hace millones de años, todos han intentado usarlo pero no han podido, cuando lo intentan el arco y las flechas se vuelven comunes y contigo no se convirtió, lo que significa que es tuyo**_

_**-Wow eso es increíble, padre… ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**_

_**-sí, claro**_

_**-qué pasaría si algún día yo…yo…yo…-dijo nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus cabellos**_

_**-¿si tú qué?**_

_**-si algún día yo, yo, yo-trago duro- yo lo rompiera**_

_**El hombre volvió a sonreír, evidentemente su pequeña no se había quitado esa idea de la cabeza**_

_**-eso es imposible kag, este arco esta echo de lo más duro de la tierra y además está protegido por un hechizo mágico imposible de romper por nadie**_

_**-oh…-dijo sorprendida y aliviada, porque normalmente ella abecés se emocionaba demasiado y terminaba rompiendo una que otra cosa**_

_**-úsalo bien kag, confió en ti**_

_**-¡PROMETO QUE NO TE DESEPSIONARE! ¡YA VERAS PADRE QUE ME CONVERTIRE EN LA MEJOR ARQUERA DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS! ¡ESTARAS ORGULLOSO DE MÍ!-dijo llena de orgullo y alegría**_

"_**Ya lo estoy pequeña, ya estoy orgulloso de ti. Tu eres mi orgullo kag"-**_

_**-papi ¿puedo ir a practicar con él? ¡PORAFA! ¡PORFA! ¡PORFA!-decía suplicante mirándolo con una mirada a la cual nadie se podía oponer y él estaba entre esos nadie**_

_**-está bien, pero no te alejes mucho**_

_**-¡no lo are!-grito mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia el bosque**_

_**-Fin Flash Back-**_

-Y eso fue lo que paso

-_silbido-_

_-_¿Qué pasa?

-_silbido de pregunta-_

Kagome miro al cielo, más precisamente a la luna y suspiro- más de lo que te imaginas Blue Fire, más de lo que te imaginas-dijo con tristeza

_-silbido preocupado-_

-sí, estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de sueño. Buenas noches

-_silbido-_

_S_e acomodó para dormir y empezó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida

_**-Sueño De Kagome-**_

_**-¡kagome! ¡Kagome!-llamaba un niño desde un árbol**_

_**-¡estoy aquí InuYasha!-dijo la pequeña niña que estaba recogiendo agua en el rio**_

_**El pequeño se bajó del árbol y quedo enfrente de kagome**_

_**-buenos días InuYasha, ¿me buscabas?**_

_**-sí, si te buscaba porque quería darte algo-dijo sonrojado el pequeño**_

_**De entre sus ropas el chico saco un ramo de hermosas rosas blancas **_

_**-feliz cumpleaños kagome-**_

_**La pequeña feliz tomo el ramo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a InuYasha y luego lo abrazo**_

_**-gracias- susurro**_

_**-de nada kagome- dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo**_

_**-Fin Sueño De Kagome-**_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHH!-grito kagome levantándose exaltada

Blue Fire se espantó con el gran grito de su ama, tal vez la habrían atacado y él no se habría dado cuenta

-_rugido_

-¡NO BLUE FIRE! ¡CALMATE!

El pájaro sintió un gran alivio al oír a su ama, pero su preocupación no se fue porque por algo ella habría gritado

_-silbido preocupado- -silbido de pregunta-_

-nada, nada, solo soñé algo que me asusto

-_silbido de pregunta-_

-no lo sé, no lo recuerdo

_-otro silbido de pregunta-_

-sí, segura. Creo que estamos cerca ¿o no?

_-silbido de afirmación-_

-bueno será mejor que no nos distraigamos más y sigamos con nuestro camino

El fénix asintió y siguió sin más percances

Kagome trataba de disimular que estaba bien y concentrada, pero en realidad estaba muy perturbada por el extraño sueño que tuvo y por todo lo que le ha estado sucediendo en estos días

6 horas después llegaron

Y ahí estaba El Templo De Los Susurros, que era custodiado por espíritus sufridos que buscan a alguien que ocupe su lugar.

El Templo De Los Susurros era conocido por arrebatar almas puras, por destruirlas y volverlas oscuras

Los espíritus que los custodiaban eran almas que habían quedado rendidas ante susurros de otros espíritus que le decían cosas malas y le prometían cosas que al final no se cumplían. Si un alma pura entraba a ese templo era víctima de inmediato de los susurros y promesas de ellos, que buscaban un cuerpo para corromperlo y volver a la vida y acabar con la condena que estaban condenados por hacer caso a los espíritus.

Kagome era un alma pura y por lo tanto iba a ser atacada, ella lo sabía, pero se tenía mucha confianza, no se iba a dejar corromper por ellos

-espérame aquí Blue Fire, ahora vuelvo

-_silbido-_

-sí, claro que lo hare

Con eso último se despidió de su ave y se adentró en las instalaciones del templo

Al principio no hubo problemas, ningún espíritu se había aparecido. El problema empezó cuando estuvo muy cerca de su objetivo: su traje

-_kagome…kagome…_

Empezaron los susurros

-_abandonaste a tu familia y a tus amigos… les rompiste el corazón y no te importo_

_-le hiciste promesas a tu padre…promesas que no vas a cumplir…que decepcionado debe estar ese pobre hombre, de tener una hija tan mentirosa como tu_

A kagome se le estrujo el corazón pero no detuvo su paso, no debían verla débil o si no sabrían por dónde atacarla

Sin embargo los espíritus sintieron su estremecimiento y sonrieron

_-tu madre, murió por tu culpa, murió tratando de salvarte, y para que…para que su hija termine abandonando a su padre… su hermano… y su abuelo. Para que deje un camino de dolor y sufrimiento…_

_Kagome _apretó la mandíbula, se estaban metiendo con temas muy delicados para ella

-_y tu abuela…murió por salvar a su preciada hija y a su nieta… ¿Qué pena no?_

Kagome se tensó pero no paro de caminar, ya estaba cerca de su objetivo, no podía parar ahora, ya casi alcanzaba su traje

-_InuYasha…_

La joven paro en seco y abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía porque, pero ese nombre le causaba un estremecimiento

Los espíritus sonrieron mas ampliamente, ya sabían por dónde atacarla

-_pobre muchachito, que la única persona que no le temió, que no grito y corrió al verlo lo abandono…pobre_

Kagome sintió una enorme ira, no supo porque, si ni siquiera sabía de lo que le estaban hablando

_-justo en ese día tan especial para él te fuiste, le causaste un gran dolor sabes… yo no lo culparía si te odiara, yo lo haría. Debe pensar que lo abandonaste por considerarlo una bestia terrible, porque lo repudiabas, porque todo ese tiempo que pasaron juntos no fue nada para ti…_

Kagome se tocó el corazón, de la ira más pura que jamás habría sentido paso a la tristeza más profunda

Se Le cayeron unas lágrimas rebeldes por las mejillas, lágrimas de dolor

-_podemos llevarte con él, con tu familia, con tus amigos. Podemos llevarte con ellos, solo síguenos kagome, síguenos…_

_Detrás de la chica se reunieron muchos espíritus negros que le tendían la mano para que la tomara_

Kagome los miro con desconfianza, aunque su oferta era tentadora ella sabía que no se la cumplirían

Toco una de sus espadas, La Espada Espiritual, pensó por un momento en utilizarla contra ellos, pero se dio cuenta que si mataba a esos espíritus adentro del templo ella sería la condenada a quedarse, salvo que destruyera el templo también…pero sería mucho lio

En un rápido momento le aparecieron algunas imágenes del sueño que tuvo, luego le apareció la imagen del joven youkai cuando susurro su nombre, y le pareció escuchar las palabras que su madre siempre le decía para que siguiera adelante – _no te rindas kag…- _y también le pareció escuchar las palabras de su padre cuando le dio su arco y flechas- _confió en ti…_

Todo eso iso reaccionar a kagome y sacar una seguridad que le parecía perdida

Empezó a correr hacia a una sala donde podía sentir su traje

Los espíritus gritaron de ira y la empezaron a perseguirla

Kagome corrió con su velocidad sobrenatural y llego hasta un armario donde podría percibirlo

Abrió el armario y encontró un hermoso vestido blanco

Era un vestido corto que le llegaría muy arriba de las rodillas, blanco de tiras, con 2 cintas doradas alrededor de la cintura, echo de seda con tela transparente arriba de la seda, no tenía hombros, pero a mitad de los brazos se podían ver unas especie de mangas largas de tela transparente

Kagome se quedó maravillada, era hermoso y ¡hasta brillaba!, bue eso era algo obvio tratándose de un disfraz mágico

Lo saco con cuidado y vio que atrás de él habían más cosas

Habían unas botas de cuero blanco brillante largas que le llegarían más o menos hasta las rodillas y Una capa larga con capucha blanca

Todo brillaba al igual que el vestido

Los tomo y rápidamente salió del templo

Cuando estuvo finalmente afuera pudo suspirar

-ahh… por fin Salí

Busco con la mirada a Blue Fire y lo encontró caminando a unos metros de a un lado a otro como un tigre enjaulado

-¡BLUE FIRE! ¡BLUE FIRE! ¡BLUE FIRE!-grito corriendo alegremente hacia el

El pájaro al principio pensó que eran pedidos de auxilio y se preparó para volar al templo y atacar. Pero después de que vio a kagome corriendo alegremente hacia él se tranquilizo

-_silbido-_

-¡LO CONSEGUI! ¡LO CONSEGUI! ¡LO CONSEGUI!- Grito dando saltos

El pájaro al principio no entendió, pero luego de ver el traje en manos de su dueña se alegró y se unió a su festejo

Kagome y Blue Fire festejaban alegremente, sin saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el templo Higurashi mientras ellos estaban ahí

_**-En El Templo Higurashi-**_

Todas las aves de kagome estaban durmiendo, sin su dueña presente no había mucho que hacer.

Así que no notaron lo que estaba sucediendo en la zona del pozo

El pozo estaba siendo rodeado por una luz rosa e hiso una especie de explosión de energía

Y luego de eso algo se asomó por el pozo, una persona.

-¡ahh! –Chillo la persona que salió del pozo, estaba herida

Empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno y recorrió todo el templo sin entrar a la casa, bajo por las escaleras y se dirigió a la ciudad

**¿Quién es esta persona que ha salido del pozo? ¿El pozo ha vuelto a funcionar?**

**Bueno acá les traigo el segundo cap, gracias por los reviews, espero más y ojala que les guste este nuevo cap que publique**

**Besos y los veo en el prox cap**

**Chau**


	3. Chapter 3: Yo Soy El Angel

Kagome venia feliz montada en Blue Fire, estaba muy emocionada por hacer su primer trabajo, tenía miles de preguntas en la cabeza ¿Cómo se presentaría? ¿Cómo se llamaría? ¿Qué sería lo primero que tuviera que hacer? ¿Un incendio, un robo o un accidente de tránsito? ¿Debería ir con Blue Fire? ¿Cómo la recibiría la gente? ¿Mientras volaba se le vería algo de debajo del vestido?

Esas preguntas no la habían dejado dormir. Ya quería llegar a la ciudad

-Blue Fire ¿falta mucho…?-repitió otra vez

_-silbido-_

-eso me dijiste hace media hora

-_silbido_

-¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Dónde?!-grito emocionada mirando a todos lados

-_risa-_

-oh, muy gracioso-dijo molesta

Y siguieron así durante 2 horas, con kagome preguntando si faltaba mucho y Blue Fire silbándole lo mismo. Kagome del aburrimiento y sueño se durmió

_-silbido-_

_Nada_

_-silbido-_

_Nada_

_-¡silbido!_

_Nada_

_-¡SILBIDO!_

_Nada_

¡Valla que tratar de levantar a su ama era una tarea complicada! ¡Esa mujer sí que era una dormilona!

Blue Fire se empezó a sacudir tratando de despertar a kagome. No hubo resultado. Empezó a sacudirse más fuerte y recién ay tubo una especie de respuesta

-mmm…

-_silbido_

-mmm… 5 minutitos más papi

-_silbido-_

-¡ohhhhhh, por favor hoy es sábado!

El fénix se arto y la tiro de su lomo

Kagome se dio la cara contra el suelo y hay recién se despertó

-¡Ouch! ¡Eso dolió!-dijo despegando la cara del piso- ¡PORQUE HISISTE ESO! ¡NO PODIAS DESPERTARME CON MAS DELICADESA!-Grito kagome enojada

-_silbido de reproche-_

-¡pues pudiste haber intentado más!

-_silbido_

-ya, ya, ya voy

Kagome se levantó y observo a su alrededor- ¿ya llegamos?

El pájaro asintió

-¡porque no lo dijiste antes! ¡Porque no me despertaste antes! ¡Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!-grito kagome histérica

-_silbido…_

-¡eso no importa! ¡Debiste hacerlo!-grito y salió corriendo hasta su casa

El pájaro negó con la cabeza, ah… abecés su dueña era tan extraña

Kagome entro a la casa y empezó a llamar a sus aves. Los pájaros empezaron a aparecer en una estampida y se lanzaron contra su dueña

-¡Ey! ¡¿Me extrañaron mucho?!-dijo efusivamente abrazando a sus emplumados amigos

_-silbidos-_

_-_¡ohhhhhh, yo también los extrañe! ¡No me gusta separarme de ustedes!

Kagome se levantó del suelo y miro a todos, noto que faltaba uno, y ya sabía cuál era

-Blake, ¿no me vas a saludar?-pregunto kagome acariciándole el lomo al fénix negro

El pájaro dio un leve gruñido y se alejó de ella

Kagome se sintió triste por su rechazo, aunque no podía esperarse otra cosa de el

-_silbidos de apoyo-_

-gracias chicos, yo también los quiero-dijo acariciando la cabeza de Yuki

-_silbido de pregunta- de parte de Yuki_

-me fue muy bien, miren este es el tra…-dijo kagome buscando su traje, pero se asustó al no encontrarlo

-do…do…donde…esta…el traje-tartamudeo nerviosa

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡DONDE ESTA! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO PUDE PERDERLO! ¡AYYYYYYYYYYYYY! ¡PORQUE ME PASA ESTO A MI!-grito corriendo como loca por toda la casa

Sus pájaros miraban con gracia a kagome, siempre solía armarse un drama por cualquier cosa

-¡POR DIOS QUE NO LO AYA PERDIDO O JURO QUE ME SUICIDO!-

Kagome siguió buscando desesperada su traje por todos lados pero no lo encontró. Se arrodillo en el suelo y alzo las manos arriba, como intentando agarrar algo

-¡PORQUE! ¡PORQUE A MI! ¡QUE ISE YO PARA MERECER ESTO!

(MUSICA DRAMATICA)

En ese momento entro Blue Fire, vio lo que hacía su ama y negó con la cabeza, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había visto a kagome de esa manera.

O era ¡se acabaron las papas! O ¡no sale el agua del grifo! Siempre por cualquier cosa ella empezaba a gritar y a inventar teorías exageradas del porque paso eso

-_silbido-_

_-_¡NO! ¡No Blue Fire, no te acerques a mí! ¡Soy una irresponsable! ¡No puedo criarlos, soy una pésima cuidadora! ¡No merezco estar con ustedes!- lloriqueaba kagome

Blue Fire rodo los ojos y dejo caer el traje de su espalda

Kagome miro lo que su amigo había dejado caer y le brillaron los ojos

No paso ni un segundo desde que esto paso y entre que kagome se lanzó contra Blue Fire y lo abrazo con fuerza

-¡Ayyyy! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡No sé qué aria sin ti!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba aún más fuerte

El pájaro se estaba quedando sin aire, los abrazos de su ama eran mucho más peligrosos que enfrentarse a una horda de arpías

-_silbido apenas aludible-_

-oh, lo siento-lo soltó apenada

-_silbido_

-iré a probármelo, espérenme aquí

Kagome subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto.

Unos minutos después bajo

-Y, ¿cómo me veo?-dijo parándose en medio de la sala

-_muchos silbidos-_

-ay, gracias son un amor

-_silbido de pregunta-de parte de Fuji _

_-_aun no lo sé.

-_silbido de pregunta- de parte de Blue Fire_

_-_por supuesto que quiero, estaba pensando en eso

-_silbidos-_

_-_oh, no, no puedo llevarlos a todos

-_silbidos de protesta-_

_-_oigan, no creen que sería un tanto extraño andar con todos ustedes volando por la cuidad

-_silbidos irónicos-_

_-_lo sé, lo sé, pero es menos extraño

_-silbidos de negación-_

_-_que si…

-silbidos de negación-

-si

-silbidos de negación-

-¡sí!

-¡silbidos de negación!-

-¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!

-¡SILBIDOS DE NEGASION! ¡SILBIDOS DE NEGASION! ¡SILBIDOS DE NEGASION!

-¡SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIII!

(Bue esto va a tardar un rato)

_**-En Las Frías Calles De Bronx-**_

-¡Ven aquí, maldito enano! ¡Devuélveme inmediatamente mi navaja ahora o te are tantos agujeros que te parecerás a un colador!- amenazo un hombre siendo seguido por otros 5

El pequeño niño no les hiso caso y siguió corriendo, pero ya no podía más, esos hombres lo habían estado persiguiendo desde hace mucho

El muchachito creía que no tenía salida y corrió hacia lo único que vio en ese momento: un callejón sin salida (claro que él no lo sabía)

Los hombres lo siguieron y lo acorralaron al final del callejón

El pobre niño no podía hacer más que templar y suplicar que no le hicieran nada

-ahora me las pagaras todas juntas, enano-dijo uno de los hombres

_**-En El Templo Higurashi-**_

-bla, bla, bla, bla - decía kagome entrando a su habitación, ignorando los silbidos de protesta de sus pájaros

Se entró a bañar para relajarse un poco y sintió unos toques en la puerta

-pasa está abierto

Después de las palabras de aprobación de kagome entro un ave, Blue Fire

-oh, hola amigo, ¿qué quieres?-

El ave voló hasta el borde de la bañera y se puso muy serio, lo que llamo la atención de kagome

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan serio?

-_silbido-_

-¡Que! ¿Estás seguro?- pregunto impresionada

El pájaro asintió

-acompáñame, vamos a averiguar que pasa- dijo agarrando una bata

Kagome y Blue Fire salieron apresurados del baño y se dirigieron al pozo

Cuando llegaron kagome pudo ver que lo que decía Blue Fire era cierto, había sangre en el pozo

-mmm…que extraño-dijo tomando un poco de sangre en su mano

-_silbido-_

-es de…es de…-olisqueaba la sangre- es de un youkai

-_silbido-_

_-_al parecer es de uno joven, un niño- olisqueo un poco más- un kitsune

_-silbido-_

-¿Dónde?

Blue Fire le iso una señal a la izquierda y ahí vio lo que había dicho, un rastro de sangre

-debemos encontrarlo, antes de que alguien más lo haga

El pájaro asintió y se transformo

Kagome iba a subirse a él pero escucho unos gritos de auxilio en la ciudad

-rayos…-murmuro

-_silbido_

-no podemos ir ahora

-_silbido confundido-_

-estoy escuchando a alguien pedir ayuda, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

El fénix comprendió lo que quería decir y asintió

Kagome de inmediato empezó a correr y de un salto llego a la ventana de su cuarto

Agarro todas sus armas y se puso su traje velozmente, solo las armas más poderosas estaban a la vista, las demás estaban ocultas. No quería que pensaran que les iba a declarar la guerra o que los iba a matar a todos, no simplemente iba a apresar a los delincuentes

-bien, ya estoy lista

Se acercó a la ventana y dio un silbido, dándole a comprender a Blue Fire que viniera

El fénix azulado no tardó en llegar y se posó al lado de la ventana de kagome

Kagome se lanzó a su lomo y se elevaron juntos

-_silbido de pregunta-_

-a Bronx, vamos a Bronx

El ave Asintió y tomo rumbo a Bronx

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, Blue Fire era muy rápido. Pararon en sima de un edificio bajo, cerca de donde se escucharon los gritos

-espérame aquí, ya vuelvo

Kagome dejo salir sus alas e iba a marcharse pero algo la detuvo, Blue Fire

-¿Qué pasa ahora?

-_silbido-_

-no, iré yo sola

_-silbido de negación_

_-_por favor, alguien está en problemas, no puedo tardar mas

_-silbido resignado- -silbido de advertencia-_

-claro

Kagome se despidió de Blue Fire y emprendió vuelo hasta donde se escuchaban los gritos

Cuando llego vio a 6 hombres acorralando a algo

Ella iba a entrar en acción, pero no lo hiso porque de repente los ladrones se alejaron de lo que estaban rodeando

Desvió su vista hacia la "cosa" que acorralaban, y se encontró que era un niño. A kagome le dio mucha rabia, odiaba que maltrataran a los niños

El niño empezó a tirar cosas que ella identifico como pergaminos, un momento… ¿pergaminos? ¿Cómo que pergaminos?

Miro con más detenimiento al niño y se dio cuenta que era un niño normal, era un kitsune.

Pero claro… por eso había sentido ese olor tan cerca, él era el kitsune que había cruzado el pozo. Entonces eso significaba… que él era el herido. ¿Quién lo habría hecho?

Kagome estaba distraída en sus pensamientos que no se percató que uno de ellos había sacado un arma. Solo lo iso cuando escucho el ruido de la bala salirse

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes se diera cuenta kagome ya estaba ahí

Saco de su mano una soga echa de su energía y arrastro al pequeño hacia ella

Los hombres tardaron en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hicieron se llenaron de rabia y miraron hacia donde habían visto que el niño era arrastrado por una cosa extraña

Y se encontraron con algo que jamás hubieran esperado encontrar: _Una hermosa muchacha alada _

-¡Como se atreven a hacer algo como eso! ¡No ven que es solo un niño!-grito furica la chica-¡Se las verán conmigo si vuelven a hacer algo como eso!

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos, luego a ella y se echaron a reír

-¡jajajajajajajaja! ¿¡Nos las veremos contigo!? ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Como si tú pudieras hacer algo para evitarlo!

Kagome se enfureció aún más ¡se estaban burlando de ella! Ah no pero eso no se iba a quedar así, ellos sabrían que era meterse con kagome Higurashi

Miro a uno de los hombres y empezó a elevar su mano derecha

El hombre al igual que la mano de la chica se elevó en el aire

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡QUE ME ESTAS HACIENDO BRUJA!-grito el hombre horrorizado

De un rápido movimiento con su mano kagome lo iso estrellarse contra unos tachos de basura

-bien ¿quién es el siguiente?

Los hombres rápidamente sacaron sus armas y les apuntaron

-di adiós, maldita bruja-susurro uno de _los_ hombres y le disparo junto con sus compañeros

Kagome creo un campo de fuerza para que las balas no dañaran al niño. Pero las balas nunca llegaron…

-rugido-

Kagome inmediatamente abrió los ojos (los tenia cerrados) y vio a su amigo Blue Fire atacando a los hombres

Pero no estaba como siempre, se había transformado en el espíritu fuego azul. Estaba usando su máximo poder

-¡BLUE FIRE! ¡NOOOO!

El espíritu no le hiso caso y siguió atacándolos

Deshizo el campo de fuerza y salto delante de Blue Fire.

-¡Schmiegen an Sie sich die Wand!-grito

Los hombres se pegaron a la pared y quedaron inmóviles

-les recomiendo que jamás hagan enojar a mi amigo, no saben de lo que es capaz- advirtió

El ave se calmó y volvió a transformarse en el fénix que era antes

-¿estas mejor? –pregunto la chica acercándose a el

Asintió

-libéranos maldita-grito uno de los hombres

Kagome ignoro por completo el grito del hombre y se acercó al pequeño

-¿estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?- pregunto dulcemente

El pequeño temeroso asintió

La chica le dedico la mejor de sus sonrisas para que no le temiera y al parecer le funciono, porque el chico le correspondió

Miro su hombro y vio su herida, era bastante grande y estaba derramando mucha sangre

-ven conmigo, yo curare tu herirá-dijo y le tendió la mano

El niño salto a los brazos de la chica y asintió

Kagome se dirigió a Blue Fire y se subió a el

-¡hey! ¡Tú! ¡No nos puedes dejar aquí!-dijo uno de los hombres

-tranquilos ya viene la policía a buscarlos, seguramente ellos sabrán que hacer con ustedes

-quien eres tu…-susurro casi inaudiblemente uno de los hombres

Kagome embozo una gran sonrisa y de un salto estuvo frente al hombre

-Yo Soy El Ángel

De entre sus ropas saco una rosa blanca y la clavo en el suelo

-que no se les olvide-susurro

Volvió a subirse a Blue Fire y se marchó, dejando gravadas a fuego sus palabras "_**Yo Soy El Ángel" "Que No Se Les Olvide"**_

_**Bueno como va, acá les traigo otro cap de este fic, gracias por los reviews me dan mucho apoyo para seguir. **_

_**Nos vemos la próxima**_

_**Besos J**_


	4. Chapter 4: Encuentros

El viaje hacia el templo fue muy tranquilo, nadie hacia ningún ruido. Cada uno tenía sus problemas

Cuando llegaron kagome se dirigió a la cocina y sentó al niño en la mesa

-me podrías mostrar tu herida

El niño se arremango un poco su kimono y le mostro la herida

En verdad que se veía muy fea, derramaba sangre como agua y parecía que se estaba infectando

Extendió su mano cerca de la herida pero sin tocarla y de su mano salió una pequeña luz

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto el chico

-veo que tan profunda es tu herida

-¿es muy grave?- pregunto preocupado

-no…, al parecer no es tan profunda, en unos segundos estarás bien

Tomo el brazo del niño y con un dedo empezó a tocar la herida, que poco a poco iba desapareciendo. Hasta que desapareció por completo, parecía que nunca lo habían herido en el brazo, ni una cicatriz, ni nada

-como…como… ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-tengo poderes curativos- dijo sacando una servilleta de un estante – ten límpiate

El niño agarro la servilleta y empezó a limpiarse los restos de sangre que tenía en el brazo

-gracias

-¿porque?

-por salvarme de esos hombres y por curarme

-era mi deber, además jamás me hubiera perdonado si te dejaba ahí, a merced de esos delincuentes

-de todos modos gracias

-de nada, y dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-yo soy Shippo y tú eres… ¿El Ángel?

La muchacha negó con la cabeza- no, no me llamo "El Ángel", así es como me hago llamar. Mi verdadero nombre es kagome, kagome Higurashi

-¿Higurashi? ¿De casualidad eres pariente de Kiyoshi Higurashi?

-sí, soy su hija ¿conoces a mi padre?

El niño no contesto simplemente iso una reverencia- un gusto conocerla señorita Higurashi

-veo que eso de hacer reverencias cuando estoy yo no ha cambiado-dijo divertida- y dime ¿me conoces?

-claro que si señorita, quien no la conoce, quien no conoce a la hechicera más poderosa de todo Sengoku, quien no conoce las historias sobre usted

-por favor tutéame

El niño la miro interrogatorio

-que no me trates de señorita Higurashi o de usted, dime kagome

-bien, kagome

-¿cómo has logrado traspasar el pozo?

-no lo sé, simplemente quería esconderme de quien me perseguía y me lance a ese pozo viejo. Y aquí estoy

-¿el que te perseguía, te hiso esa herida?

Asintió

-¿Quién? ¿Quién es el que te perseguía?

-Los Hermanos Relámpago

-esos idiotas-dijo divertida, ella los había vencido muy fácilmente cuando tenía 4 años

-mataron a mi padre-dijo triste

Kagome de inmediato dejo de divertirse, se sintió muy mal

-lo siento…

-vengare a mi padre, cueste lo que cueste-susurro

-si quieres te ayudo a encontrarlos

-¿enserio?

-claro, pero ahora no puedo, estoy algo ocupada, pero cuando pueda volveré y te ayudare. Te lo prometo

-gracias

-de nada

El niño la miro ella era todo lo que contaban las historias, era preciosa, amable y dulce

-oye, lo que tienes en el cuello es…es…

-La Perla Shikon, si este es el collar que ha sido de todas las mujeres de mi familia

-Wow entonces la leyenda es cierta

-sí, todo eso es cierto- dijo cortante

_Silencio incomodo_

-¿tienes hambre?

El niño asintió

Kagome fue hasta un estante y saco un enorme frasco de caramelos

-toma- le extendió un caramelo

El niño desconfiado lo agarro y se lo comió. Después de masticarlo un poco empozo una sonrisa, era muy rico

-¡dulce!

Kagome sonrió cariñosamente.- se llaman caramelos y puedes comer los que quieras

-muchas gracias-dijo metiéndose otro caramelo a la boca

-ven te daré, algo de ropa para ponerte (la de él estaba empapada de sangre)

El chico agarro el frasco de caramelos y la siguió

Lo llevo hasta su cuarto

- Das Kleid der Männer

En las manos de kagome apareció un pequeño pijama de niño

-toma Shippo- se dio vuelta

Shippo estaba saltando en la cama de kagome

-jajajajajajajaja esto es muy divertido-

-jajaja eso es cierto-dijo uniéndose al juego

Los dos saltaron juntos, riéndose y divirtiéndose hasta que se cansaron

-eso fue realmente divertido-dijo cansado Shippo

-sí, hace años que no hacia esto

-por cierto, ¿me habías dicho algo antes?

-¿eh? Ah sí, toma-dijo alcanzándole el pijama que había dejado en una mesita

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto confundido

-es un pijama ¿jamás has visto uno?

-no

-cierto, que tu vienes del Sengoku, allá no hay estas cosas

-¿Cómo se usa esta cosa?

-no te preocupes, yo te ayudo

Kagome cliqueo los dedos y el pijama que tenía en sus manos Shippo ahora lo tenía puesto y su traje lo tenía en sus manos

Kagome tomo el traje de Shippo y se dirigió a su baño

Lo lavo y luego lo extendió afuera

Cuando volvió a su cuarto se encontró con una escena que la enterneció: era Shippo dormido en su cama

Se veía tan pacifico dormido

Se puso su pijama y se acostó al lado de Shippo

Shippo dormido se dio la vuelta y abrazo a kagome

Kagome sonrió dulcemente y correspondió maternalmente a su abrazo y se quedó dormida

**_-A La Mañana Siguiente-_**

El primero en despertar fue Shippo que despertó alarmado pensando que Los Hermanos Relámpago lo habían atrapado, pero se tranquilizó al ver a kagome, kagome lo estaba abrazando como su madre lo hacía y no quiso que esa calidez desapareciera, así que decidió no despertarla

Sin embargo unos minutos después ella despertó

-mmm…

-kagome ¿estas despierta?-susurro Shippo

-mmm, si

Kagome se levantó a duras penas y se dirigió al baño

Se sacó su pijama y entro en la bañera

-mmm…

La relajación de kagome estaba durando demasiado, se preguntó ¿Cuándo comenzarían los problemas?, su relajación nunca duraba más de 5 minutos

Y en ese momento apareció su respuesta

-_rugido-_

_-_ese es…

-_rugido- _

_-_¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-¡Blake!

Kagome salió inmediatamente de la bañera, agarro una bata y corrió hasta el patio

Cuando bajo por la sala noto que sus otras aves también querían salir con su mismo propósito

Abrió la puerta y corrió afuera con sus aves

Cuando llego vio un panorama nada "encantador". Era Shippo tirado en el piso tratando dificultosamente de evadir los ataques de un Blake transformado En El Espíritu De La Oscuridad

Las demás aves iban a imitar a Blake pero no lo hicieron al ver la mirada de desaprobación de kagome

-_rugido-_

Blake iba a atacar a Shippo con su fuego pero antes de que lo tocara kagome apareció enfrente y iso un escudo alrededor de ella y Shippo

-_rugido-_

-¡CALMATE BLAKE! ¡EL ES MI AMIGO!-

El ave miro con desconfianza al pequeño kitsune que se escondía atrás de kagome. Dio un gruñido y se destransformo para luego entrar a la casa

-uff, que suerte que llegue a tiempo- deshizo el escudo- ¿estás bien Shippo?- pregunto arrodillándose poniéndose a su altura

-sí, estoy bien. Kagome ¿quiénes son ellos?-apuntando a las aves detrás de kagome

-son mis amigos. Desde hace mucho tiempo crio aves mitológicas

-y el que me ataco era un fénix negro ¿no?

-sí, él es Blake, es un poco desconfiado y malhumorado pero es bueno, tardara un poco en adaptarse a ti pero estoy segura que lograra quererte

-no lo creo…-susurro- los fénix negros no tienen sentimientos

Kagome escucho su susurro pero no le tomo importancia, ella tenía la esperanza

-bueno, ¿quieres desayunar?

-si, por favor

Shippo se subió a su hombro y se dirigieron juntos a la cocina

Kagome preparo 2 leches chocolatadas, saco unas galletitas de chocolate rellenas y las sirvió en la mesa

-kagome ¿que son todas estas cosas?- dijo mirando las chocolatadas y las galletitas

-esto es una chocolatada- dijo señalando la leche chocolatada- es leche mezclada con chocolate

-¿chocolate?

-mmm…como explicarte eso…-susurro- ¡mejor tómatelo y después me dices!

Shippo obedeció y se lo tomo

-¡esta rico!- sonrió

-me alegro que te guste, ¿quieres más?

-si

Kagome miro la cocina y pronuncio unas palabras- Bereiten Sie sich vor

-estará lista en unos segundos

-gracias, y dime kagome te puedo hacer una pregunta

-sí, claro

-¿es cierto que tú eres un Ángel?

-mmm…- kagome masticaba un galletita- pue…ve…ra...shi…pp...o- trago- ahh, pues veras Shippo yo hace poco no estaba muy segura de eso pero por un encuentro reciente que he tenido con mi madre me he aclarado esa duda

-¿tu madre? ¿No estaba muerta? ¿Cuál duda?

-mi madre si está muerta, pero… al parecer los espíritus de ella y de mis antepasados lograron contactarse conmigo y decirme que yo era una Ángel-Hechicera, y que también tengo un rol que cumplir en este mundo que es proteger a esta ciudad bajo el nombre de El Ángel, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla

-¿Qué es una Ángel-Hechicera?

-ni yo misma lo sé, Y eso que yo he estudiado años de historia antigua pero jamás he oído algo como Ángel-Hechicera

Shippo prestaba mucha atención a lo que decía kagome pero por un momento vio por la ventana. Y ay vio a algo que le pareció muy familiar

-kagome…

-sí, Shippo

-ese árbol que está afuera no es el mismo que está del otro lado del pozo

Kagome dio una sonrisa nostálgica al recordarse a sí misma jugando en ese árbol- sí, es el mismo, Es El Goshimboku… El Árbol Sagrado

-te gusta mucho ese árbol verdad kagome

-si… me encanta, me trae tantos recuerdos. Recuerdo cuando tenía 8 años y por las noches me trepaba hasta su copa y miraba las estrellas por horas y horas

-¿lo sigues haciendo?

-no, no he tenido tiempo de hacerlo. Llegue hace poco a la ciudad y desde que llegue he tenido muchas ocupaciones para hacerlo

-¿viajaste mucho kagome?

-sí, viaje básicamente toda mi vida desde que estoy aquí

-¿y porque viajaste tanto kagome?

-porque necesitaba entrenar, cuando me fui apenas era una niña y necesitaba mucho entrenamiento para llegar a ser una buena hechicera

-ahh, y dime kagome… aunque sea de día ¿te subirías al árbol?

-que ¿ahora?

-sí, porque no

-no, nada si tú quieres

Kagome y Shippo se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron al goshimboku

Cuando llegaron kagome dudo un poco en subirse pero al final lo hiso y cuando llego pudo sentir el aire que siempre le pegaba en la cara cuando volaba y también pudo divisar todos los paisajes que se podían ver desde ese punto. Kagome estaba tan distraída que no noto lo gritos de Shippo

-¡kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!- llamaba Shippo

_Nada _

Al no obtener respuesta el pequeño kitsune se subió al árbol y llego a la copa del árbol

-kagome- dijo tirándola de la manga de su camiseta-kagome

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa Shippo?

-kagome… ¿A ti te gustaba El Youkai InuYasha?

Kagome se sonrojo furiosamente ¿De dónde había sacado eso Shippo? ¿El Youkai InuYasha? ¿No era ese el nombre que los espíritus le habían dicho En El Templo De Los Susurros? ¿Acaso él lo conocía?

-¿de…de…de donde sacaste eso Shippo?-pregunto nerviosa

-pues lo supuse al ver la escritura que estaba en este árbol

-¿Qué escritura?

-la que esta abajo

-Shippo me la podrías mostrar

-sí, claro

Los dos bajaron del árbol y Shippo le indico a kagome donde estaba la escritura que el había visto

Kagome se sorprendió al ver que lo que decía Shippo era verdad, había una escritura, una escritura que decía **_"Kagome y InuYasha para siempre"_** decía y tenía dibujado un corazón alrededor.

¿Cómo fue que no lo había notado antes? Esa escritura seguramente llevaba años allí y ella no se había dado cuenta

Kagome estaba llena de preguntas, y entre ellas la más importante ¿Quién es ese tal InuYasha? ¿Por qué todos parecieran conocerlo menos ella? ¿Por qué en el templo de los espíritus los espíritus dijeron algo como si ellos tuvieran un pasado en común? ¿Ella tal vez en el pasado habría tenido un romance con ese chico llamado InuYasha?

-Shippo…

-¿Qué pasa kagome?

-tu… de casualidad conoces a este tal InuYasha

-he escuchado algo sobre un tal InuYasha

-¿Qué es lo que has escuchado?

-he escuchado que es un Youkai muy poderoso, que es el poseedor de Colmillo De Acero, que es el hijo de Inu No Taisho y que es medio hermano de otro Youkai llamado Sesshomaru. Es muy poco lo que se

-entiendo

¿Sesshomaru? ¿Inu No Taisho? Ella los conocía a ellos, a Inu No Taisho porque fue un gran demonio legendario y a Sesshomaru porque de pequeña lo había conocido. Recordaba que Sesshomaru le había dicho que su padre había tenido otro hijo con una mujer llamada Izayoi, a quien tuvo el gusto de conocer poco después, pero no recuerda cómo. Y cada vez que trataba de recordarlo le dolía la cabeza, tal como ahora

-¿kagome te sientes bien?- pregunto Shippo preocupado al ver a kagome un tanto tambaleante

-yo…yo…yo…

Kagome se sentía muy mal, le dolía intensamente la cabeza, las piernas empezaban a fallarle, su vista estaba distorsionada, sentía mucho calor, sentía que le faltaba el aire, sentía su cuerpo muy pesado.

-Shippo…-susurro- no me siento bien- dijo en su último suspiro antes de caer desmayada

-¡KAGOME!- grito Shippo asustado al ver como caía kagome desmayada

El pequeño empezó a llorar y a gritar para que alguien lo ayudara

Al poco tiempo unas cuantas aves fueron apareciendo respondiendo a los gritos de Shippo. Y al ver a su ama desmayada se desesperaron y rugieron sonoramente llamando a los demás. Cuando todas las aves estuvieron reunidas se acomodaron alrededor de kagome, todos los ojos tenían visible preocupación y solo la miraban a ella, pero había ocho pares de ojos que miraron con mucha preocupación a kagome y después desviaron su vista hacia el kitsune que estaba a su lado, esos 8 pares de ojos lo miraron con rabia, odio, rencor y con muchas ganas de matarlo, ¿quiénes eran estos 8 pares de ojos?, eran Blake, Raidon (un Impundulu), Goro (un Ulama) y Hayate (un grifo). Ellos 4 sentían mucha impotencia y rabia ¿Por qué demonios no estuvieron ahí cuando esto sucedió? Debieron haber vigilado mucho más a ese kitsune, desde que llego a ellos no les cayo nada bien, si no hubiera sido por la intervención de kagome ese chiquillo ya estaría bien muerto.

Akira (un fénix) cargo junto con Blue Fire a kagome y la llevaron a la casa, una vez a dentro la dejaron en un sofá

Ninguno sabía qué hacer, su dueña jamás había pasado por una situación similar, kagome era muy resistente a todo y jamás tuvieron problemas con enfermedades (ella era inmune a cualquiera), con heridas (se regeneraba al instante) o con su energía (ella tomaba energía de todo lo que la rodeaba). Nunca la vieron de ese modo, estaba temblando estaba muy pálida y sudaba frio.

Y encima su preocupación era X2 ahora, ya que Yuki como era caradrio absorbía lo que le estaba pasando a kagome, pero por otro lado se alegraron un poco ya que como Yuki no había evitado mirar a kagome eso significaba que se iba a curar completamente (si un caradrio se niega a mirar a un enfermo es porque no tendrá una recuperación completa) pero por otro lado se empezaron a preocupar porque Yuki tampoco despertaba, normalmente el absorbía la enfermedad, volaba hasta lo más alto de los cielos y la dispersaba curándose a sí misma como al enfermo. Pero no estaba despertando

Pero aún tenían otra esperanza y era que Goro no se había puesto a cantar (si un Ulama cantaba significaba que alguien iba a morir) y esperaban que no lo hiciera

Todas las aves esepto Blake, Raidon, Hayate y Goro se acomodaron encima y al lado de kagome haciéndole recordar que ella no estaba sola, que siempre estarían con ella pase lo que pase

**_-Mientras Con Blake, Raidon, Goro Y Hayate-_**

Las 4 aves permanecían un poco alejadas de la conmovedora escena

**_-Charla De Aves (En Su Idioma)-_**

**_-¡ARG! ¡SABIA QUE NO DEBIAMOS CONFIAR EN ESE KITSUNE! ¡DEBI HABERLO ELIMINADO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE LO VI! ¡MALDITO! ¡POR SU CULPA KAGOME ESTA ASI!-decía Blake descontrolado_**

**_-¡TIENES RAZON BLAKE! ¡YO DEBI HABERLE SACADO LOS OJOS!-Decía un furico Goro_**

**_-¡Y YO DEBI HABERLO FULMINADO CON UN RAYO!-decía Raidon _**

**_-¡SE PUEDEN CALMAR!-exclamo Hayate ya arto de todas las acusaciones contra el kitsune (el más bondadoso de todos parece…)- ¡oigan no se han puesto a pensar que quizás no fue culpa suya! ¡No pueden acusarlo sin saber que paso primero! Porque mejor no vamos y le preguntamos qué paso y luego si quieren lo acusan, ¡pero primero deben escuchar su versión de los hechos!_**

**_-¡ja! Hablar, hablar es para idiotas, mejor vamos y lo destripamos- dijo Blake_**

**_-¡No! Primero vamos a hablar, Y está decidido –dijo Hayate con determinación _**

**_-Gruñido- de Blake_**

**_-lo tomare como un si_**

**_Las 4 aves se dirigieron al lado del sofá donde estaba el kitsune _**

**_-¡Oye tú!-dijo Blake con determinación tratando de que esto termine lo más pronto posible- ¡dime ahora lo que paso allá afuera o te mato maldito seas!_**

El kitsune no entendía lo que el ave decía, no comprendía su idioma. Lo único que escuchaba era gruñidos

**_-¡contéstame! ¡Quién te crees que eres para desobedecerme! ¡Ahora aprenderás a obedecerme!- dijo levantando su pata para rasguñarlo con sus garras _**

**_-¡No Blake!- dijo deteniendo su pata- él no tiene la culpa de no entender nuestro idioma_**

**_-tal vez podríamos hablarle en su idioma- propone Goro_**

**_-¡Ja! Yo no me voy a gastar en hablar con este_**

**_-oh, por favor Blake- dijo suplicante Hayate_**

**_-mejor iré a ver a kagome, eso es mucho más importante-dijo y voló hasta la punta del sillón donde estaba recostada kagome_**

**_Los otros 3 pájaros lo imitaron y se posaron el sillón esperando a que kagome despertara_**

**_-Con Kagome-_**

Kagome se encontraba caminando desorientaba en un lugar que a ella le parecía bastante familiar pero que no recordaba del todo

Camino un par de minutos más y se encontró con algo que reconoció enseguida, El Goshimboku…. Recién en ese momento logro darse cuenta de donde estaba, estaba en la otra época, estaba en su casa…

Se acercó al viejo árbol y vio que en sus raíces tenía unas 10 rosas, 9 de ellas estaban marchitas esepto una que estaba nueva

-kagome- susurro una ronca voz- ¿kagome eres tú?

La muchacha se dio la vuelta enseguida y se encontró con el mismo Youkai que había visto reflejado en la laguna

El chico se acercó lentamente a kagome

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa por su presencia, no sabía porque pero no estaba nerviosa por susto, no le tenía miedo aunque tenía una presencia muy imponente y percibía una fuerte aura demoniaca, aun así no le temía. Sentía su cuerpo temblar y sentía como la sangre se le subía a las mejillas

Sin que se diera cuenta el muchacho ya estaba enfrente suyo y la estaba mirando intensamente. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y sintió una mano acariciarla en la mejilla

-kagome…-susurro y sintió unos brazos rodearla protectoramente- te extrañe tanto- dijo enterrando su cabella en su cabello aspirando su aroma

Kagome estaba muy shokeada pero logro corresponderle al abrazo

-volviste… volviste conmigo- le susurró al oído- prométeme que nunca me vas a volver a dejar, prométemelo-dijo suplicante

Kagome lo abrazo mucho más fuerte, no quería soltarlo, no quería, y no supo como pero se le escaparon una palabras- InuYasha

-kagome- dijo apartándola un poco para mirarla a los ojos

Los ojos rojos de ese joven le demostraban muchos sentimientos a la vez pero sobre todo amor, estaba tan hipnotizada con sus ojos que apenas pudo notar la voz del joven

-Kagome…Te Amo

El corazón de kagome latía tan rápido que ella pensó que le iba a explotar, su sangre le corría rapidísimo por las venas y estaba segura que estaba más roja que un tomate. Y sin darse cuenta su rostro se fue acercando al del Youkai

InuYasha iso lo mismo que kagome y se fue acercando a ella hasta que se unieron en un dulce beso…

Era un beso lento, dulce, lleno de amor y de sentimientos.

Kagome no sabía que hacer exactamente, era su primer beso, jamás había estado así con un hombre y no era por falta de pretendientes, definitivamente no era eso ella tenía millones de pretendientes por todo el mundo humanos, hechiceros, sirenos, vampiros, hombres lobos, Youkais, Hanyous… de toda clase, todos eran maravillosos con ella y hubieran dado de todo por obtener algo con ella pero nunca les dio oportunidad a ninguno de ellos, porque a algunos no los conocía demasiado, a otros porque no iba a durar una relación a larga distancia, tenía cientos de excusas para decir porque ella solo los veía como amigos y no quería lastimarlos asiéndolos ilusionar con algo que no puede ser

Y ahora estaba besándose con un chico que había conocido hace un par de minutos.

¡Pero que le estaba pasando!

No sabía que eran esos sentimientos que ella estaba sintiendo pero no quería que se fueran nunca mas

**_-En El Templo Higurashi-_**

La preocupación de las aves iba en aumento a cada segundo que pasaba, kagome no despertaba y ya había pasado mucho tiempo

Todos los fénix que poseía kagome que eran en total 6 (Blue Fire (un fénix azul), Akira (un fénix rojo), Blake (un fénix negro), Yuuto (un fénix purpura) y Kou (un fénix dorado)) se acomodaron encima de kagome y la miraron con tristeza

Blue Fire recordó algo que le había dicho kagome, recordó que una vez le conto que su padre y su madre cuando ella se sentía mal le cantaban una canción.

Tomo aire y empezó a recitar unas palabras (en el idioma humano)

-Flor que da fulgor…Con tu brillo fiel

A la melodiosa voz del fénix azul se le sumaron la de los otros fénix, incluso la de Blake y también la de los demás pájaros

-Vuelve el tiempo atrás, volviendo a lo que fue. Quita enfermedad y el destino cruel

Shippo miraba sorprendido al hermoso coro de aves que cantaban y se les unió

-Trae lo que perdí, Volviendo a lo que fue…

A lo que fue…

Cuando la canción termino todos los fénix derramaron una lágrima encima de kagome

Poco a poco sin que las aves se dieran cuenta kagome fue abriendo los ojos

-muchachos…-susurro débilmente- que linda canción…

Las aves la miraron con felicidad a ella y a Yuki (ya había despertado) y empezaron a silbar de felicidad

-Y ahora quienes son los dramáticos- dijo burlonamente

Las aves y Shippo se abalanzaron encima de kagome y la abrazaron

Después de varios minutos se separaron y kagome intento pararse pero todos la miraron con una mirada que claramente decía "No te atrevas"

Estuvo todo el santo día siendo atendida y cuidada como si fuera un bebe. Se sentía muy inútil así, aunque de vez en cuando le gustaba que la mimaran y la atendieran esto era demasiado, la trataban como si estuviera hecha de cristal y que cualquier cosa la podría destruir. Y cada vez que intentaba levantarse la fulminaban con la mirada y le hacían todo un discurso de que estuvo muy delicada y bla, bla, bla

Aunque de vez en cuando esas miradas fulminantes se transformaban en curiosas e interrogantes

¿Por qué?

Porque veían en sus ojos un brillo especial que nunca habían visto y la veían reírse como tonta, sonreír muy ampliamente, suspirar seguidamente y sonrojarse sin razón

Cada uno tenía sus conclusiones respecto a estos extraños comportamientos, algunos los dejaban pasar, otros decían que capaz eran algunos síntomas de alguna enfermedad Y los más viejos y optimistas creían que sin que ellos se habrían dado cuenta ella habría conocido a algún chico y se habría enamorado

**_-Mientras En Un Lugar Muy Lejano-_**

-¡Amo InuYasha! ¡Amo InuYasha! ¡Amo InuYasha!- gritaba un viejo demonio pulga saltando entre los arboles

La vieja pulga saltaba de rama en rama tratando de encontrar a su amo. Estuvo así durante mucho tiempo, estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a su amo reposando en una rama baja de un árbol cercano

-¡Amo InuYasha! ¡Por fin lo encuentro! ¡He escuchado algo sobre un poderoso hechicero cerca de aquí! ¡Amo InuYasha!- gritaba la pulga mientras saltaba en la cabeza de su amo

El youkai no le estaba prestando mucha atención a la pulga, aunque su información era valiosa él tenía otras cosas en la cabeza en ese instante, más precisamente tenía ese sueño en la cabeza en ese instante. No paraba de pensar en ese sueño, nunca había soñado algo como eso, es decir antes había soñado con ella pero jamás fue como lo fue en ese sueño, juro que sintió en verdad su aroma, envolviéndolo. Juro que sintió su melodiosa voz susurrando su nombre, juro que sintió el amor en su mirada, juro que sintió sus deliciosos labios besando los suyos…. Ese beso…parecía tan real, se lamia los labios tratando de volver a probar un poco de ese dulce sabor

-¡Amo InuYasha! ¡¿Me está escuchando?!

-Khe, ¿Qué quieres Myoga?- dijo con fastidio

-Decía que he escuchado que ay un poderoso hechicero cerca de aquí, El hechicero Yudai

-¿No es ese el hechicero que una vez cruzo el pozo deborahuesos?- pregunto con interés

-sí, el mismo. Tal vez nos pueda ayudar

-Entonces que estamos esperando- se bajó de la rama y empezó a correr- ¡vamos!

La pulga dio un suspiro, en verdad las esperanzas de su amo no se acababan. Había pasado 10 años buscando un hechicero capaz de hacer que él pueda pasar al otro lado del pozo, pero la respuesta de todos los hechiceros era siempre la misma "eso es imposible. Ese pozo se selló para siempre, jamás podrá volver a ser abierto". Él ya había perdido las esperanzas, pero seguiría buscando, lo aria por ver a su amo esperanzado y feliz

**_-Unas Cuantas Semanas Después, En El Tiempo De Kagome-_**

**_Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que me había desmayado, todo iba muy bien, Shippo y mis queridos amigos ya se llevaban mejor y Shippo me había pedido que lo ayude a entrenar, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Me pidió que lo entrene! Me sentí tan contenta, ya ha mejorado mucho desde que empezamos. Y mi vida como El Ángel va genial, no puedo pedir nada más, va si ay algo que quiero pedir, pero todavía no es tiempo, pero pronto lo será…_**

-¡Blue Fire! ¡Blue Fire!- gritaba kagome desde su ventana disfrazada como El Ángel

El pájaro se acercó a la ventana y silbo

-¡incendio en la escuela Tomokeda! ¡Vamos!- dijo subiéndose al lomo del fénix

Se elevaron juntos rumbo a la escuela Tomokeda

**_-En La Escuela Tomokeda-_**

-¡Por favor alumnos salgan por las puertas de la emergencia!- gritaba el director

Todos estaban descontrolados tratando de salir del edificio

Los maestros, los alumnos, los porteros… Todos salían por la puerta desesperados.

Una vez que todos estuvieron afuera llamaron a las ambulancias y a los bomberos. Pero no se dieron cuenta que todavía quedaban 6 personas adentro

Kanna, Kagura, Kikyo, Sango, Rin Y Ayame

Se habían quedado atrapadas en el salón de química, ellas habían sido las que provocaron el incendio. Estaban peleando y por accidente tiraron unas fórmulas que juntas isieron una explosión

Estaban desmayadas, atrapadas por el fuego que cada vez se hacía más intenso

Sango estaba un poco consiente y con mucho esfuerzo pudo abrir un poco los ojos.

Todo estaba prendido fuego, parecía que no había escapatoria

Vio hacia donde estaba Kikyo y sus amigas. Y se sorprendió al ver que eran levantadas por dos manos enguantadas femeninas, lo único que podía ver eran las manos.

Las manos y Kikyo desaparecieron de la vista de sango

Unos minutos después sintió unas manos en su espalda y de inmediato se dio la vuelta

Y ahí vio lo que nunca pensó ver.

Vio a una chica encapuchada que la miraba con sorpresa y preocupación. Iba a decir algo pero no pudo porque se desmayo

**_-Kagome POV-_**

Cuando llegue a la escuela estaba toda incendiada, olía a Amoniaco Anhidro y a Acetato de Etilo. "seguramente algunos chicos estuvieron jugando con las sustancias químicas"

Kagome les pregunto a los maestros y a los alumnos si había quedado alguien adentro, ellos le dijeron que no, pero ella podía sentir la energía y el olor de algunas personas más adentro del edificio

Se adentró en el edificio apartando todo el fuego de su camino (Pirokinesis) y llego hasta el salón de Química donde percibía el olor de las personas

Entro en el salón y vio a 6 muchachas tiradas en el suelo. Agarro a las primeras que vio y las cargo en sus brazos a las 3

Salió del edificio con las muchachas en brazos y se las dejo a unos maestros y volvió al interior del edificio

Volvió a por las otras muchachas que había visto y las cargo. A la pelinegra la puso en su espalda y a la pelirroja y a la castaña las mantuvo en sus brazos

Se dirigió a la puerta principal, pero vio que estaba totalmente en llamas, ella podría pasar sin problemas pero y las muchachas…

Decidió usar la puerta de atrás

Salió al patio de la escuela y las dejo en el piso.

Les tomo el pulso y no sintió ninguna palpitación en ninguna de las tres, y tampoco estaban respirando. Por desgracia eso solo significaba una cosa: _fallecidas_

Kagome sintió pena por las muchachas, parecían buenas, no merecían morir. Se quedó con las muchachas un rato más hasta que sintió que Blue Fire se acercaba

Y efectivamente era así, Blue Fire estaba bajando de los cielos

-_silbido-_

-murieron en el incendio Blue Fire –

-_silbido de pregunta-_

-no lo sé creo…-

_-silbido-_

-están secuestrando a alguien a unas calles de aquí, debo irme. Blue Fire cuida de ellas, volveré-

El fénix asintió y vio cómo su ama se marcho

**_-Unas Horas Después En El Templo Higurashi-_**

-Uff, que hambre que tengo, me muero por probar una pizza o unas empanadas de jamón y queso- decía kagome entrando a su casa tomándose el estomago

Entro a la cocina y empezó a buscar algo de comida. Justo cuando se dirigía a la heladera pasó por la ventana y vio que en el patio estaba Blue Fire junto con 3 personas recostadas en el piso

Salió enseguida al patio y se acercó a Blue Fire

_-_Que haces aquí Blue Fire, ¿No te dije que te quedaras en la escuela?

Blue Fire se dio la vuelta dejando ver los cuerpos que estaban junto a el

Kagome se puso seria y lo miro- ¿Quieres que haga algo al respecto verdad?

-_silbido-_

-aunque no me lo pidieras lo aria

Se acercó a las muchachas y las miro fijamente, y se dio cuenta que eran las mismas muchachas que había salvado hace 9 años

Toco 2 de sus espadas, La Espada De La Muerte Y La Espada Espiritual. Podía traerlas devuelta a la vida usando su poder.

-apártate Blue Fire

El pájaro se iso unos pasos hacia atrás y vio como kagome desenfundaba sus espadas

Kagome suspiro y recito unas palabras- _Espada de la muerte que ha sido bañada en sangre de inocentes y sangre negra une tu sagrado poder con la espada espiritual que ha sido poseída por los más legendarios espíritus…-_ las dos espadas empezaron a brillar- _Espada de la muerte- _brillo la espada de color negro- _trae de nuevo a la vida a estas jóvenes que le han arrebatado injustamente la vida, tráelas devuelta con nosotros-_ la espada empezó a brillar más intensamente y unos pequeños rayos rojos rodearon la espada.- _Espada Espiritual- _brillo la espada – _llamo a los espíritus guardianes que te poseyeron alguna vez, los llamo para que traigan las almas de estas chicas que se han escapado de sus cuerpos, traigan sus almas y devuélvanselas-_ dijo con firmeza y la espada empezó a volverse como una especie de fantasma.

Apunto sus dos espadas hacía las muchachas y dos rayos salieron de las espadas formando un especie de agujero negro, de donde salió un humo negro que las rodeo a las tres y luego salieron tres especies de "fantasmas" que eran las almas de las muchachas que después de que el humo negro desapareciera ellas entraron en los cuerpos de las muchachas.

Volvió a enfundar sus espadas y se acercó a las chicas

Se agacho y les tomo el pulso, su corazón estaba empezando a latir, su sangre volvía a circular y sus respiraciones se estaban normalizando

_-silbido-_

-Y pues claro, que esperabas

-_silbido-_

-Creo que sería mejor llevarlas adentro

-_silbido-_

Kagome alzo su mano y las muchachas se empezaron a elevar en el aire. Las llevo adentro de su casa y las recostó en su cama.

Unos minutos después despertaron…

-mmm… ¿Qué paso?-dijo sango agarrándose la cabeza

-murieron-dijo una voz- murieron en el incendio de la escuela

Sango abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de golpe

-¡Que! ¡Como que estoy muerta!-dijo sango alarmada

-¡¿Muertas?!-dijeron al unisonio rin y ayame que se alarmaron al igual que sango

-no se alarmen tanto- dijo kagome apareciendo de repente en el marco de la puerta- están aun en el mundo de los vivos

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-gritaron rin, ayame y sango

Las jóvenes se pararon de inmediato y buscaron desesperadamente algo para defenderse pero no encontraron nada

Kagome negó con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente a ellas

-no…no…no…no te… no te acerques… mira que se karate- dijo sango temblando

-sango tú no sabes karate, no mientas-dijo tranquilamente

Sango se sorprendió ¿Acaso esa extraña chica la conocía?

-¿qui…qui…quien eres tú?

-¿es que acaso no me reconoces sango?

La chica negó con la cabeza

Kagome suspiro y se quitó la capucha

Sango la miro detenidamente por unos minutos sin entender, luego abrió los ojos como platos y casi se le cae la mandíbula al suelo cuando reconoció a la muchacha que tenía enfrente. Empezó a llorar al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ella y gritaba- ¡KAGOME-CHANNNNNN!

Sango abrazaba a kagome con tanta fuerza que si ella fuera una humana normal la abría acficsiado. Mientras que rin y ayame estaban paralizadas en su lugar

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE ESTES AQUÍ! ¡HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO! ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOLVISTE! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

-sango yo también me alegro de verte-dijo abrazándola

-Y ustedes, ¿no van a decir nada?- les dijo a rin y a ayame que seguían quietas en su lugar

Las 2 jóvenes se empezaron a acercar lentamente a kagome, tan lentamente que pareció una eternidad. La abrazaron con suavidad y kagome les correspondió, pero de repente el abrazo se volvió igual al de sango solo que por dos

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¡NO ES POSIBLE!-decían las 2 muchachas dando saltitos mientras abrazaban a kagome

-jajajajaja como las extrañe en estos 9 años

De repente las muchachas se separaron de ella y la miraron con una mirada acusatoria

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste kagome?! ¡¿Por qué te fuiste sin darnos ninguna explicación?!- preguntaron al unisonio

-tenía que irme para entrenar para poder manejar bien mis poderes

-¡¿Y porque no nos lo dijiste?!

-Porque no tuve tiempo, mis tíos me vinieron a buscar más pronto de lo que esperaba, Y…

-¿Tíos? ¿Qué tíos?

-mis tíos, Yoshiro Higurashi, Wataru Higurashi, Ryusei Higurashi y Kuro Higurashi

-jamás nos dijiste que tenías parientes aquí-dijo sango molesta

-es una historia larga…

-pues nos…-iba a decir algo sango pero fue interrumpida por un grito

-¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome!-gritaba Shippo aterrorizado

Kagome sintió espíritus malignos en el patio y de inmediato se puso tensa

-ustedes quédense aquí, ya regreso-

-¡No kagome, primero nos tienes que explicar lo de…!

-se los explicare pero deben quedarse aquí hasta que yo regrese-dijo kagome preocupada agarrándolas de los hombros mirándolas a los ojos

Las muchachas asintieron

Kagome fue hacia su ventana y salto hacia afuera. Ya afuera ella les dijo que por nada del mundo la abran, y se marcho

**_-POV Ayame, Rin Y Sango-_**

Las muchachas estaban muy preocupadas, por la repentina preocupación de kagome y por todo lo que se escuchaba afuera, se escuchaban gritos de terror y espantosos alaridos que eran como uñas siendo pasadas por el pizarrón

Quisieron salir a ver qué pasaba pero todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas. Esperaron un poco más y escucharon la puerta abrirse

De inmediato las tres muchachas se dirigieron a la puerta. Y cuando llegaron vieron algo que las horrorizo. Era kagome toda ensangrentada, con Shippo llorando en sus brazos

**_-POV Kagome-_**

Aunque confiaba en ayame, rin y sango yo sabía que ellas en algún momento intentarían salir así que le puse un hechizo a la casa para que no las dejaran salir.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia Shippo y cuando lo encontré lo vi tratando de atacar a los espíritus que con mucha facilidad esquivaban sus ataques.

En una de esas uno de los espíritus se lanzó contra Shippo mientras él estaba distraído. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia él y lo protegió sin ningún escudo o poder, solo con su propio cuerpo

-¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito Shippo viendo como el espíritu le atravesaba el estómago a kagome

Kagome no sintió mucho dolor, su deseo de proteger a Shippo era más fuerte que el dolor físico que sentía

Los espíritus sintieron el aura angelical y de inmediato dejaron al kitsune y se lanzaron contra kagome. Justo cuando iban a atacarla se detuvieron, más bien el tiempo se detuvo (en sentido figurado)

En un momento el cielo se oscureció y todo se volvió frio

Sabía lo que eso significaba, lo sabía perfectamente bien

Se dirigió hacia Shippo y lo abrazo tratando de que no sintiera más miedo. El pequeño estaba muy preocupado por la herida que tenía en el estómago, pero lo que él no sabía era que esa herida ya se había curado hace ya tiempo (recuerdan que dije que se regeneraba automáticamente)

Los espíritus que anteriormente habían atacado a kagome y Shippo se reunieron y formaron una especie de trono donde apareció un joven

-Kyoaku-susurro kagome

El chico la miro y sonrió con cinismo. Era un joven de la misma edad de kagome se podría decir, tenía la piel pálida, muy pálida. Cabello azabache corto y ojos azules oscuros. Tenía una presencia imponente y fría, con gran elegancia

-hola kagome, mi amor…-dijo sonriente

Kagome sintió un nudo en su estómago, otra vez él había vuelto, Kyoaku había vuelto…

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo sin mirarlo

-¿acaso no tengo derecho de ver a mi prometida?

-¡YO NO SOY TU PROMETIDA!-grito enfadada, ese chico siempre sacaba lo peor que ella

-mi amor no te pongas testaruda

Kagome apretó la mandíbula enfadada- ¿a qué has venido?-volvió a preguntar a regañadientes

-he venido a llevarte para mi reino, ya es tiempo de que gobernemos juntos como lo hace un rey, con su reina…

-¡Nunca!

El joven frunció el ceño- me estas obligando a algo que no quiero hacer y es lastimarte, por favor no me obligues

-si eso significa que no me iré contigo hazlo

El joven dio un suspiro e iso una señal con la mano a los espíritus. Algunos de los espíritus que habían formado su trono se salieron de él y fueron directo a atacar a kagome

Kagome no se defendió, lo cual sorprendió a Kyoaku. Lo único que hacía era proteger a Shippo, nada más.

Kyoaku estaba esperando a que kagome se defendiera de los espíritus pero eso nunca paso, y al verla tan lastimada decidió dejarlo pasar por ahora…

-te perdonare esta vez kagome, pero la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte

El joven fue envuelto por los espíritus y desapareció junto a ellos

-kagome…kagome…es…estas muy lastimada-susurro Shippo

Kagome lo miro le sonrió dulcemente dándole a entender de que estaba bien, o de que iba a estar bien

Lo cargo en sus brazos y se dispuso a ir a su casa

Cuando entro vio que sus amigas bajaban y cuando la vieron se horrorizaron

Estuvieron unos minutos observándola y después corrieron a abrazarla mientras lloraban y sollozaban

Kagome miro hacia adonde había estado Kyoaku y suspiro, ahora tendría que proteger a todos más que nunca, Kyoaku era muy peligroso. Pero no iba a dejar que les hiciera nada a Sango, a Rin, a Ayame, a Shippo o a alguno de sus amigos.

_No ella no iba a dejar que el los lastimara, los protegería con su vida, lo juraba, juraba que los protegería como que ella era Kagome Higurashi…_

**_Hola como va, acá traigo otro cap de esta historia, ojala que les guste_**

**_Porfa dejen reviews que me animan para seguir._**

**_Bueno bye nos vemos en el próximo cap_**

**_Besosssss _**


	5. Chapter 5: Miroku

Todo estaba tranquilo, el bosque emanaba una paz total, no había demonios a muchos kilómetros de distancia, definitivamente en este lugar podría acampar tranquilamente.

Recogí leña e hice una fogata, me recosté en el suelo y me puse a observar al estrellado cielo

_"¿Que es este sentimiento?"._ Me preguntaba una y otra vez, hace semanas que me venía sintiendo muy extraño. Sentía nostalgia, nervios, ansiedad… pero últimamente lo que más he tenido es miedo, un gran miedo que de a poco siento que me desgarra el alma.

Es un miedo similar a cuando…

-¡No!-grite de repente

No, no podía ser, acaso… ¿Su querida melliza estaba en problemas? ¿Estaba al borde de la muerte tal como hace 14 años atrás?

Sentí que mis ojos se humedecían y una solitaria lagrima rodo por mi mejilla

¡No! ¡No debía llorar! ¡Ya había llorado lo suficiente hace 14 años atrás!

"_Pero no puedo evitarlo, aún recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer…"_

**_-Flash Back-_**

**_-¡Miroku! ¡Miroku!-llamaba felizmente corriendo una pequeña niña azabache de unos 4 años- ¡Miroku! _**

**_La pequeña niña se detuvo al lado de un rio y se arrodillo al lado de un pequeño niño azabache que al parecer estaba meditando_**

**_-¿Ump? ¿Kagome?- el niño miro a su izquierda y se encontró con su linda hermanita que lo miraba con los ojos brillantes de alegría _**

**_-¡Miroku no sabes lo que me paso!-dijo la niña emocionada_**

**_-¿Qué paso hermanita? ¿Ya has terminado de recolectar las hiervas medicinales que papa te pidió? _**

**_-No pude hacerlo Miroku, me distraje recolectando unas flores muy bonitas que me encontré en el camino y esta me recordó a ti- la pequeña saco una hermosa flor de pétalos azules con el centro de un violeta oscuro y se lo entrego al niño _**

**_El pequeño la miro sorprendido y agarro la flor. Era simple pero hermosa con un muy buen perfume_**

**_-Me recordó a tus ojos-dijo la chiquilla sacando de sus pensamientos al niño _**

**_El jovencito de inmediato abrazo fuertemente a su hermana y le dio las gracias por la flor_**

**_-Esta preciosa Kag, muchas gracias_**

**_-De nada Miroku-dijo y sonrió de una manera que él ya sabía lo que significaba _**

**_-¿Quieres pedirme algo verdad?_**

**_-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices Miroku?-dijo nerviosa_**

**_-Somos mellizos Kag, puedo percibir que deseas pedirme algo, además te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo-_**

**_-Ehhh, bueno, si… me preguntaba si tal vez tú podrías…_**

**_-Recolectar las hierbas medicinales por ti-completo la frase_**

**_La niña lo miro con suplica y asintió_**

**_-suspiro- -Esta bien Kag, pero solo porque tú me lo pides-se paró de su lugar y guardo la flor entre sus ropas- Volveré pronto, no te muevas de aquí Kag_**

**_La niña asintió y el pequeño se marcho _**

**_"Esa Kagome…Nunca aprenderá. Es tan distraída, pero es tan tierna…"-pensó mirando la florcita que su hermanita le había dado_**

**_Siguió recolectando las hierbas medicinales pero en un momento repentino sintió una fuerte energía demoniaca y también auras mágicas poderosas y oscuras_**

**_-Esa energía es muy poderosa… deben ser magos negros, pero también puedo percibir mucha energía demoniaca_**

**_El chico se tocó la barbilla y se puso a pensar… ¿Qué podría atraer a tantos demonios y magos? _**

**_La respuesta a su pregunta se iso presente y de inmediato el soltó la canasta con las hiervas medicinales y se largó a correr a todo lo que le daban las piernas_**

**_-¡KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

**_No podía ser esto cierto, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?, no debí haberla dejado sola. Mi papa me había advertido que muchos andan detrás de Kagome, muchos tratan de matarla o de secuestrarla y adueñarse de su poder._**

**_Cuando llegue al lugar donde estaba Kagome pude ver miles de demonios y magos atacando a mi hermana_**

**_-¡Oigan déjenla en paz!-_**

**_Todos me miraron y sonrieron de una manera sínica. Los demonios siguieron atacando y los magos se miraron entre ellos y asintieron_**

**_Uno se acercó a mí y recito un conjuro de manera veloz y a él se le unieron otros magos_**

**_Un círculo de fuego me encerró y espíritus negros me empezaron a atacar._**

**_Luchaba con todo lo que podía, pero al final de barias horas de ataque me desvanecí y caí al suelo. _**

**_El círculo que me mantenía preso se desvaneció, al igual que los magos, los demonios y los espíritus_**

**_Levante mi mirada débilmente y me encontré a mi padre, junto con Kaede y podría decirse todos los aldeanos de la aldea _**

**_Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de Kagome, mi padre y Kaede estaban muy asustados y preocupados. Kagome parecía estar muerta, su piel tenía un tono tan pálido como el de un cadáver, tenía muchas heridas, y la energía de su aura se estaba apagando poco a poco_**

**_Solté unas cuantas lágrimas y grite con todo lo que pude- ¡Kagome! _**

**_Todos voltearon a verme y enseguida la anciana Kaede se acercó a mí y me cargo _**

**_Mi padre cargo con suma delicadeza a Kagome y se la llevaron junto conmigo al castillo._**

**_En un momento en que la anciana Kaede me tenía cerca de mi padre y Kagome yo toma la manita de mi hermana y susurre- lo siento… perdóname Kagome, perdóname por haberte dejado sola y no haberte protegido como debía… juro que jamás volverá a pasar… lo juro_**

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

"Ese día casi la pierdo"-pensé con tristeza

Empecé a rebuscar entre sus ropas y saque una maltratada flor de pétalos azules con el centro violeta

Vi con ternura la flor y la olí

-Como te extraño hermanita…-dije y me quede dormido

**_-A La Mañana Siguiente…-_**

-¡Señor Miroku! ¡Despierte, Señor Miroku!-me hablaba una voz

-Mmm… Hachi déjame en paz todavía es temprano- le dije fastidiado a mi sirviente

-¡Pero señor Miroku es algo importante!

-Estoy seguro que eso tan importante puede esperar

-Pero es sobre la Señorita Kagome…-susurro casi ineludiblemente pero Miroku lo escucho

De repente a Miroku se le quito todo el sueño y más rápido de lo que nadie podría imaginarse ya estaba zarandeando al mapache

-¡Que pasa con mi hermana!-Le grite desesperado aun zarandeándolo

-Se…se…seño…señor miro…señor Miroku

Deje de zarandear a Hachi y le volví a preguntar esta vez con más paciencia y calma

-¿Qué pasa con mi hermana?

-Es que la he visto

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Pero es verdad señor Miroku, cuando andaba por la aldea de Kaede pase por el pozo y por accidente me caí-dijo un poco apenado- y del otro lado vi a la señorita Kagome

-¿Es enserio Hachi?-le pregunte seriamente

-Muy enserio señor Miroku

"Mmm… eso solo puede significar una cosa, el pozo se ha vuelto a abrir…"

-Hachi-dije cortante y frio

-Si…sí, señor-me miro temeroso parecía que me tenía miedo

-Llévame al pozo cuanto antes

El mapache asintió y se puso una hoja en la frente y se transformo

Me subí a Hachi y juntos partimos hacia el pozo

-Sabe señor Miroku su hermana estaba preciosa…-

Antes de que siguiera hablando le di un bastonazo en la cara, _yo era muy sobreprotector con Kagome_

-Ni siquiera lo pienses-dije con un tono escalofriante- A **MI **Hermana ningún hombre la cortejara sin mi autorización-

El pobre sirviente tembló ante el tono de su amo y voló más rápido

**_(Una Hora Después…)_**

Cuando llegaron a la aldea de Kaede y empezaron a sobrevolar la zona del pozo Miroku no espero a que Hachi aterrizara y se lanzo

-¡Señor Miroku!

El azabache iso poco caso a los gritos de su sirviente y una vez que estuvo en el suelo corrió hacia el borde del pozo y lo miro con suma fijeza y concentración

_"Mmm… es cierto, la magia ha vuelto, puedo sentirla, la fuerza de los tiempos en conecsion confirma todo"_

-¡Señor Miroku! ¿Está bien señor?- el mapache corrió hasta su señor

-Con que tenías razón…-murmuro ignorando completamente a su sirviente- Bien hecho Hachi

-No es nada señor...Espere, ¿Qué hace?- le pregunto al ver a Miroku sentarse al borde del pozo y hacia afán de tirarse

-Iré a buscar a mi hermana, la traeré denuevo a casa conmigo-dije decidido

-bien, vamos-el mapache se sentó también al borde del pozo y miro a su amo que lo miraba interrogante- ¿Pasa algo amo Miroku?

-¿Cómo que "Vamos"? –Frunció el ceño- Iré yo solo a buscar a mi hermana

-¡Oh claro amo Miroku! Después de todo usted es uno de sus familiares más cercanos además de su padre-dijo Hachi nervioso

-Volveré Pronto, espérame aquí-dijo el azabache y se lanzó al pozo y fue inmediatamente envuelto por una luz violeta-azul

XxxxXxxxXxxx

Después de unos minutos de viajar por el pozo la luz desapareció y me dejo en un lugar angosto y oscuro

"Supongo que es el fondo del pozo"

Dificultosamente pude salir del pozo y Salí de la pagoda que lo resguardaba

-Con que este es el futuro eh…-dije mirando a mí alrededor. No era gran cosa realmente

"Kagome está cerca… puedo sentir su energía en todo este lugar... me pregunto… ¿En dónde estará ahora?"

**_-POV Sango-_**

Iba rumbo a la casa de Kagome sola (Rin y Ayame se habían desvelado y estaban durmiendo), iba muy feliz e ansiosa, Kagome me prometió que hoy me daría una sorpresa

¿Tal vez sería un adelanto de mi regalo de cumpleaños?

Por mi mente pasaban muchas ideas de la misteriosa sorpresa. Tal vez sería… un deseo, según Kagome me había contado si le pedias un deseo a la Perla Shikon ella te lo concedía. O tal vez… alguna de sus lindas aves, la verdad es que no tengo idea pero pronto lo averiguare

Llegue a la entrada del templo Higurashi y subí rápidamente las escaleras. Corrí hasta la puerta y toque muchas veces el timbre

El pomo de la puerta empezó a moverse y cuando apenas se abrió yo me lance a los brazos de esa persona y empecé a saltar junto a ella

-¡Cual es la sorpresa Kagome! ¡Dime! ¡Por favor!

"Kagome" se quedó inmóvil, y no dijo ni una palabra

Yo me extrañe con eso, Kagome no era de las que se quedaban calladas ¿Por qué no había dicho ni una sola palabra?

En medio de mis pensamientos pude sentir que alguien ponía su mano en mi trasero y luego escuche una voz masculina que decía

-Hermosa jovencita ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

En ese instante supe que a quien estaba abrazando no era Kagome, era otra persona, una persona muy pervertida e atrevida debo agregar

Me zafe rápidamente del abrazo y con toda la fuerza que pude sacar le pegue una cachetada

-¡Pervertido!-le grite llena de rabia

El hombre quedo con la marca de mi mano en su mejilla y empezó a tocarse la zona adolorido

-¿Sango?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Aun furiosa me di la vuelta y mire a la dueña de la voz. Y para mi sorpresa era Kagome, quien miraba sorprendida la escena y algo preocupada

Se acercó a mí y al pervertido y de inmediato yo la puse atrás mío

-Cuidado Kagome, este hombre es un pervertido

Ella me vio confusa y se apartó de atrás mío y se acercó al joven

-Miroku… ¿Eres tú?

El joven levanto levemente la mirada y cuando vio a Kagome se le iluminaron los ojos

"Seguro pretende toquetearla"

Me mantuve alerta ante cualquier rasgo de perversidad en el joven, esperaba que intentara sobrepasarse con ella tal como lo hizo conmigo pero eso nunca sucedió….

En vez de eso sucedió algo que nunca me imaginé.

Kagome y "El Maldito Pervertido" se estaban abrazando y gritaban como locos pero de felicidad

-¡MIROKU! ¡Hermanito te extrañe mucho!-

"He…he… ¿Hermano?"

En ese momento sentí como el mundo se me caía encima

**_-Pov Kagome-_**

Me sentía realmente feliz.

Ósea, mi hermano, mi único hermano que no he visto en 10 años estaba enfrente mío abrazándome con tanto cariño como el solo sabía hacerlo

¡Esto debía ser un sueño!

Me separe de Miroku y lo mire. Se había convertido en todo un hombre, ese lindo niño con el que siempre jugaba se había transformado en un guapo adolecente que al parecer era todo un casanova. Y la evidencia de ello era la marca de la mano de mi amiga Sango en su mejilla

-Hermanito… ¿Estas bien?-le pregunte algo preocupada tocándole la mejilla marcada. Sango en verdad pegaba muy fuerte

-No te preocupes, es solo una más para mi colección-me sonrió y yo le devolví el gesto

-Kagome… ¿Este joven es tu hermano?-me pregunto Sango tímidamente

-Sí, Sango él es mi hermano Miroku, el monje de la familia

Vi que claramente Sango se alarmo al decirle que Miroku era mi hermano. Se sonrojo y de inmediato se acercó a mí y a Miroku

-Kagome, perdóname, no quería pegarle a tu hermano-dijo arrepentida- ¡Pero de todas formas él se lo busco!-se defendió apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo

-Lo se Sango-me miro sorprendida- Conozco a mi hermano, y sé que es muy atrevido con las chicas

-¡Que! ¡Eso significa que se lo hiso a otras!- lo miro asesinamente

Miroku al ver a Sango mirándolo de esa forma tan temible se escondió detrás mío y me murmuro- _ayúdame por favor_

-Etto…Sango… Miroku además de ser Monje es un príncipe, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que mi padre era el rey del reino del agua?-

Sango asintió

-Bueno pues Miroku está buscando una mujer bella y joven para casarse porque mi papa dijo que cuando él o yo nos casáramos heredaríamos su reino. Y como Miroku es tan bondadoso-(música dramática)-decidió hacer el sacrificio de casarse el primero para ayudar a nuestro padre a comandar el reino

-Pues que sacrificado…-murmuro enfadada, aun no se creía del todo la historia

Le guiñe un ojo a Miroku y el me murmuro un leve gracias…

-Bueno creo que empezamos con el pie izquierdo, porque no dejamos ese lamentable incidente atrás y nos presentamos-dije tratando de alivianar la tensión que había de parte de Sango -Miroku- el me miro- Te Presento a mi amiga Sango- el miro a la joven y le sonrió

-Un gusto conocerla señorita-extendió su mano para saludarla-Yo soy Miroku Higurashi, el hermano de Kagome

Sango miro con desconfianza la mano y luego me miro a mí. Yo la mire suplicante y ella a regañadientes tomo la mano

-Soy Sango-dijo secamente

-Un bello nombre para una bella joven-dijo coquetamente

Sango se sonrojo y aparto la mirada

-Muchas gracias su excelencia

-Miroku…-le dije en un tono de voz que claramente decía: _no sigas o te arrepentirás…_

-Tranquila hermanita no biné para esto, aunque…-miro a Sango pervertidamente- Puedo cambiar de opinión

Yo role los ojos ¿Es que acaso Miroku nunca cambiaria? Lo tome de la oreja y lo aleje de Sango

-Deja de molestar a Sango, Miroku ella no creo que te deje pasar otra de las tuyas

-Rio nerviosamente- -Sí, sí, claro

Lo solté y lo invite a pasar junto a Sango

Al entrar Miroku de inmediato se sorprendió al ver tantas cosas desconocidas para él y comenzó a empapelar todo con pergaminos

-Miroku…

El la ignoro y siguió empapelando todo con sus pergaminos

-Oye no crees que…

La siguió ignorando

-¡Miroku!

Me siguió ignorando

El sol ya se había ocultado y Miroku ya tenía prácticamente la casa totalmente empapelada con sus pergaminos

-Uff, fue un trabajo duro, pero supongo que así ya no se acercaran más demonios

-¿Demonios?-pregunto Sango confundida y me miro pidiendo una explicación-¿De qué demonios está hablando Kagome?

-Miroku exagera demasiado…-dije simplemente

-Yo no exagero querida hermana solo soy preventivo

-Vale señor prevención que te parece si nos vamos a dormir ya, sabes las súper heroínas también tienen sueño de vez en cuando. ¿Te quedas Sango?

- Sí, claro. Pero hazme un favor ¿sí?

-Lo que quieras

-¡Mantén a ese pervertido alejado de mí!-dijo señalándolo

(Gotita estilo anime)

Mire a Miroku y el me miraba como un perrito asustado con una cara de "Y yo que hice"

-ehhh, bueno está bien, tu duermes en mi cuarto, Miroku en la sala y yo en el ático

**_-Pov Miroku-_**

Baje a "La sala" y busque mi cama.

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Busque y busque pero no la encontré, solo ayeé cosas extrañas, como una enorme caja negra que tenía un frente de vidrio.

"Baya, a mi hermana sí que le gusta acumular cosas inútiles"

Seguí buscando y no encontré nada. Hastiado y cansado me senté en el piso, después de todo no estaba tan mal, tenía una cosa muy mullida en esa parte que estaba, creo que su hermana lo llamaba "Alfombra"

Me acomode un poco más en "La Alfombra" e intente dormir, pero no podía, algo me tenía muy inquieto

"Debo decírselo, pero… ¿Cómo?"

Salí al patio a pensar un poco, todavía no hallaba la manera de decirle a Kagome lo que tenía que decirle

Me senté en las raíces del Goshimboku, el árbol del tiempo, al que pronto le esperaba un destino que a mi hermana no le iba a agradar en lo más mínimo

-Debo hacerlo, después de todo este asunto le concierne también…

-¿Excelencia?-susurro suavemente una voz femenina atrás mío-¿Qué hace usted aquí a estas horas?

Voltee para ver quién era y efectivamente era quien sospechaba

-Señorita Sango. Debería estar adentro, hace mucho frio y podría enfermarse

-Por favor su excelencia solo dígame Sango-dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Está bien, Sango…

-¿Por qué esta aquí a estas horas su excelencia? ¿Tiene problemas para dormir?

-Algo así… -Suspire- -Sango, dime una cosa

-¿Qué pasa su excelencia?

-Kagome… ¿Es feliz aquí?-susurre tratando de sonar lo más normal posible, pero por dentro me estaba derrumbando

Sango me miro confundida y frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-Por favor Sango limítate a responder

-Eh, pues…-se tocó la barbilla y puso una expresión pensativa- Yo diría que…

"Se ve hermosa"-pensé extasiado mirándola perdiéndome en su belleza

-Creo que ella es muy feliz, es decir nos tiene a mí, a Ayame, a Rin, a Shippo… siempre se la nota sonriente y alegre, por lo cual creo que es feliz

-Me lo imaginaba…-sonreí forzadamente. Ya había tomado una decisión- Sango creo que es mejor que entremos a la casa, ya hace mucho frio acá afuera y no quiero que pesques algún refriado por mi

Sango asintió y se despidió de mí

"Creo que no era tan mala como yo pensaba"-pensé y sonreí, esa joven me agradaba

"¿Con que te gusta, eh Miroku?"-dijo la voz de mi hermana pícaramente en mi cabeza… un momento ¡¿La Voz De Mi Hermana En Mi Cabeza?!

"¡Kagome no espíes mis pensamientos! ¿No sabes que es de mala educación leer las mentes ajenas?"

"No, la verdad no lo sabía"

-Kagome-gruñí

"Tranquilo hermanito no le diré nada a Sango de que estás locamente enamorado de ella, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo"

"¡Yo no estoy enamorado!"

"Claro que si"

"¡QUE NO!"

"Por supuesto que sí"

"Ya te dije que no, y basta"

"Ahh, porfin tendré una cuñada, y además es mi mejor amiga, esto es genial Miroku"

"¡Ella no será tu cuñada Kagome!"

"AYYY y pronto se casaran y tendrán hijitos y yo ¡Seré tía!"

"¡Cállate! ¡Sal de mi mente ahora mismo Kagome Higurashi!"

"Tía Kagome, suena bien ¿tú que crees Miroku?"

Silencio

"¿Miroku?"

Silencio

"Miroku…"

Silencio

"¡Miroku!"

"¡No seas maleducado y respóndeme Miroku!"-me regaño mentalmente mi hermana

"Kagome… Yo jamás me casare"-pensé seriamente

-¿¡QUE!?-grito mi querida hermana desde el "Ático"

"Bueno, por lo menos hasta que tu encuentres a un buen hombre"

"¿Qué tiene que ver que yo encuentre a un hombre con que tú te vayas a casar?"

"Mi linda Kag, Tiene mucho que ver."

-A ver explícame-dijo Kagome que ahora había aparecido al lado suyo

- Veras hermanita yo como tu hermano es mi deber de protegerte de todos los pervertidos y malvados que solo quieren aprovecharse de ti (música dramática). Tú eres demasiado inocente e ingenua para percibir a esos malvados, pero yo te protegeré de esos asquerosos que solo les interesa toquetearte-

-Miroku… no todos los hombres son iguales

-Eso es cierto. Por eso cuando encuentre el hombre ideal para ti ahí recién pensare en casarme

-¿Y como seria ese "Hombre ideal"?

-Como yo-dije simplemente- debe tener integridad moral, debe ser apuesto, respetuoso, refinado, inteligente, responsable, seguro, exitoso. Que sea capaz de protegerte… y que sobre todo sea fiel

(Gotita Estilo Anime)

-¿No crees que pides mucho…?

-Eso es lo mínimo que debe tener un hombre para que yo lo acepte

-Entonces creo que en verdad nunca te casaras

-Tal vez hablemos de eso mañana quieres hermanita, porque veras… -bostece- -Ya me está dando algo de sueño- me talle un ojo con pereza

-Está bien-me dijo kagome resignada

Me levante y le ofrecí mi mano para levantarse

-Pero mañana no te me escapas

"Si es que hay un mañana…"

**_-A La Mañana Siguiente-_**

Preparaba mis cosas para irme, debía marcharme antes de que Kagome despertara. O si no, no sería capaz de marcharme…

Abrí la puerta de la pagoda del pozo y me senté a la orilla de el

-suspiro- -Fue un gusto volver a verte Hermanita

Estaba a punto de lanzarme pero antes de que lo hiciera sentí una cálida mano en mi hombro. Me gire y adivinen quien era…

-Kagome…

-¿En verdad pensaste que te dejaría marchar tan fácil Miroku?

-Kagome yo…

-No digas nada Miroku, yo ya lo sé todo

La mire sorprendido ¿Cómo que ya lo sabía todo?

-¿A q-que te refieres Kagome?

-Por favor Miroku, te olvidas acaso quien soy yo. ¿Acaso crees que después de 10 años de no ver a mi queridísimo hermano dejaría que él tuviera privacidad? ¡De ninguna manera! Me metí en tu mente y leí tus pensamientos y me entere de lo de la guerra. Y de que quieren invadir mis tierras, lo sé todo Miroku

-Entonces…

-Iré contigo, pero no sola- Kagome miro la puerta de la pagoda y yo también dirigí la vista hacia allí y vi que allí se encontraban Sango, y unas dos chicas, una pelirroja y una pelinegra, un pequeño niño y unas aves

**_-Pov Kagome-_**

-Miroku te presento a…

-Lindas señoritas les gustaría tener un hijo conmigo-les dijo Miroku a Ayame y a Rin

-¡Houshi pervertido!-grito Sango furica y le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza

-Sanguito porque me pegas, yo no he hecho nada malo

-Si como no…

-Oigan según lo que me dijo Kagome hay una guerra en su mundo y si queremos evitarla ay que ir lo más pronto posible, no podemos perder el tiempo en peleas tontas. Así que por favor dejemos atrás estas estúpidas diferencias y sigamos con nuestro viaje-dijo Rin

Todos la miraron sorprendidos por la magnitud de la madurez de sus palabras y asintieron

El primero en saltar al pozo fue Miroku, luego lo siguió Sango, luego Ayame y al final Rin. Hasta que quede yo sola con Shippo, Blue Fire, Akira, Yuuto, Kou y Blake

Antes de tirarme procure que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Abanicos Killing: Mire bajo la manga de mi Kimono y encontré a el par de abanicos._ Listo_

Espadas: Mire mi cintura y estaban las cuatro atadas con las cadenas de sangre que envolvían mi cintura._ Listo_

Las Cadenas De Sangre: Atadas a mi cintura. _Listo_

Cuchillas De Oro Bañadas En Sangre De Sirenas: En la manga del Kimono._ Listo_

Arco y Flechas Free Spirit: Perfectamente acomodados en mi espalda. _Listo_

Bien, ya estaba todo, ahora nada me impedía marcharme.

Mire el fondo del pozo, cerré los ojos fuertemente y me lance

_"Ojala que nada malo pase en mi ausencia en la ciudad"_

* * *

**_HOLA QUERIDOS LECTORES_**

**_Plis perdónenme por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que mis ideas anteriores no me gustaban, además este mes he tenido muchos exámenes y revisiones de carpeta… (La tengo completamente vacía) y bueno me tarde pero aquí estoy de nuevo_**

**_Prometo no volver a tardar tanto_**

**_Bye, besos Chau_**


End file.
